Beelzebub
by Bloody Lover
Summary: Beelzebub, the Devil's right hand. Alucard has competion. He doesn't enjoy it at all. In the past and in the present and in the future, Beelzebub will be there. Beelzubub's name: Shizumo. She'll never leave him alone, after all, she's his caretaker.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

27 B.C.

The night was dark, black night and thick smoke covered the moon and stars. Fire spread throughout the land. Burning and rotting corpses created a stench that burned the nostrils of humans. To demons, it was the sweet smell of death. Two lone figures stood on separate piles of corpses, blood pouring from their necks. One was a man named Alucard, with thick black hair and red eyes, calm but fierce towards the one whom stood against him. He wore a tattered blue toga, and gold bracelets on his wrists with splatters of blood on them. The other was a woman, with long black hair, calming red eyes and a pale white face with a grin spread across her face. She wore a long red toga with a sword at her waist. Her name was Shizumo.

"Alucard… you've made such a mess. I hoped that you'd keep the killings to a mere couple thousand, but over a million? My you are greedy this century…" She sneered. Alucard narrowed his eyes.

"And the one telling me this is the one whom just came out of hell? You have a lot of nerve…" He growled. Shizumo giggled.

"True, true… but you see, the big guy down there said that you were pretty damn unstable… always causing so much trouble. He wants me to look after you… he gave me a set of rules though, guidelines… But hey… I am loose with them, you know… If you're good, Alucard, I may just let you do whatever the hell you want and only give you a few limitations… if you're good," Shizumo said. Alucard laughed, throwing his head back.

"Limitations? You can't possibly set limits onto me! I am the most powerful vampire on earth! I may even be more powerful than you, Shizumo," He said. She sighed.

"You certain? I mean… I could strike you down and put you back in hell again… I'm sure the devil himself would be delighted to see you again."

"Such fake words, I couldn't possibly believe you whatsoever. I realize I've created a little tiny mess… the Romans are just so edgy about those with powers like my own. They're just paranoid."

"Paranoid… Fu! What a catchy word for you. Yes, Alucard… I'd be paranoid about you as well if I was a human; you are pretty awkward looking after all," Shizumo said. Alucard growled.

"You ought to watch your mouth, Shizumo… It may be sliced in half!" He roared. Shizumo cackled with glee.

"Such a mean tone to be speaking with towards your teacher! Remember, I'm the one who's in charge of you now… you are under my command… You want to fight me now; then try. I'll call it your first lesson. You won't win… you know that… You are a fresh 500 years out of Hell's mouth itself. Your powers still need some tuning up and all. You still have to adjust to the environment…. Tehehe!" Shizumo laughed. Alucard snapped and swiftly lunged at her. Shizumo sidestepped and grabbed his wrist. She pulled his arm up and kicked his stomach, the tip of her foot piercing through his skin. She let him go and stood silently, foot raised at waist level.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… your skills are rustier than I ever thought. You stance is slumped, skin hasn't built up the regular resistance and you cannot even attack like you usually could. Alucard… could it be that the human world is slowing down your ability to commence battle? How pathetic you have grown… Relying on pure vampiric power alone will only get you so far… remember physical and mental strength. Build them up! Like I have!" Alucard swung his fist to her nose. She caught it easily and forced his fist to the ground. Shizumo grabbed his neck. She stared into his eyes.

"You have to learn how to adapt to the new environment of the human world! Up here, brute strength means everything to those pathetic humans! Mental strength is only good for the future to come, you have no army yet, and so mental strength is near unnecessary. You need physical strength!" She stared into Alucard's eyes with a wildness of an animal. Alucard grunted and tried to get out of the grip she had on his neck.

"If you're like this 1000 years from now, I swear to the devil himself I'll kill you and send you back to Hell where you'll rot like a whore and bastard for the rest of your damned, bastard, eternal life!!" She spat. She dropped Alucard and vanished into thin air, a swift puff of dust floating into the night sky.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

973 A.D.

Alucard stood on the hill, overlooking the small village. His eyes were vibrant with greed and hunger. His hands had a faint coat of red on them, dried blood from past attacks. The night was still, silent; as if it was waiting for a storm to come. His eyes were racing over every housetop. The straw covering of most of them made his snicker. This village was poor. Alucard licked his dried out lips. Lines of dried blood were all over his face. Caked blood made his clothes stiff. All he had was a pair of shaggy pants and a farmers' shirt on. There were sentries on the outskirts of the town. Word of him had reached this place.

Alucard had been raiding villages out of pure hunger. Each night, the moon would have a faint red tint in it. Alucard would pick out a village and drink the blood of all the villagers, killing them, absorbing their souls. He licked his lips again and started chuckling uncontrollably. He walked slowly, at first, towards the village. Then he began to jog, then sprinted. He leapt on top of the first sentry. He let out a short scream; Alucard ripped his throat out. The other four sentries heard him and let out an alarm.

The villagers immediately started getting out spears and swords, trying to protect themselves. Alucard laughed, blood fell from his mouth. He lunged at the closest sentry and bit his shoulder. The sentry screamed, it was cut off by Alucard; ripping his head off. He laughed and sucked the blood that squirted from the sentry's neck. The remaining three sentries charged at Alucard, spears pointed at him. Alucard laughed and let them stab them. They were silent for a moment, then Alucard grinned and grabbed two of the sentries by the heads and squeezed them until their heads exploded. The last sentry started to back away in fear. Alucard laughed and eyed his neck. He grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground. Alucard bit his neck and sucked out his blood. He then grabbed the man's neck and ripped it in half. Alucard laughed and looked to the frightened villagers.

"What's the matter?! Haven't you ever seen a thirsty vampire before?!" He yelled. The villagers were frozen.

"I GUESS NOT!!" He flew into the village, killing the villagers in blind hunger.

In a short amount of time, Alucard was sitting on a pile of dried out corpses, biting into the arm of a woman with no head. His eyes were a little calmer than before. His clothes were soaked with blood. A shadow fell across the village. Alucard didn't notice it. A woman with a flowing red cape appeared behind him. Alucard's eyes widened, he snarled; showing his bloody red teeth.

"Oh my god, Alucard… you are such a messy asshole…" She said. Alucard growled.

"What you doing here Shizumo? I thought you went back him to your little daddy," He spat.

"Ha! 'Little Daddy?' Are you trying to make fun of me? Because you are so horrible at it." Shizumo looked around at the scene Alucard made again.

"God you are so sloppy. You can't even get rid of these bodies. I thought I've been hearing news of a bloody awful vampire. Never thought he'd be this damn awful." Alucard snarled at her. Shizumo chuckled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh… nothing… I just came here like I said 1000 years ago… to check up on you. Have you gotten stronger? You killing all these people, I can only hope you did." Alucard threw the woman's arm away. He stood up.

"Oh? So now you think you can kill me?? Pft! What a load of shit…" He said. Shizumo smiled slightly.

"And the game begins…" She muttered. Alucard stood up suddenly and lunged at Shizumo. She caught his arms and tossed him to the side. He stood up, brushed his arms for dirt and glared at her. Shizumo wiggled her finger, as if to say 'come here'. He slowly walked around her. He lunged at her again, this time; he bit her hand. Shizumo hissed and slapped his face. Alucard grinned and licked her blood from his lips. Shizumo examined her hand and growled.

"You little shit face!! You put poison in it!! I'm going to fucking pull your insides out! You'll shit through your mouth!" She appeared behind him and grabbed his neck; she dug her claws into his skin. Alucard grimaced and hissed. Shizumo pulled her hand back violently, causing Alucard's neck to start spurting blood. He growled and covered his wound with his hand. He and Shizumo faced each other, hatred in each other's eyes. Alucard grinned.

"I've been waiting to use this…" He muttered. Shizumo blinked.

"And just what is it?" She yelled. Alucard glanced up at her, one eye peering at her through his hair. A network of eyes sprouted up all over his body. Shizumo's eyes widened. Tendrils of darkness sprouted from his body, the branched out, eyes popping up all over them. They took the shape of dog's heads. Shizumo watched his power grow. The eyes all stared at her. Alucard grinned and lashed out his tongue. The dogs swarmed towards her. Shizumo smiled slightly and stood her ground. They enveloped her. Alucard laughed.

"Fool! Only an idiot would stay put when my dogs come out!! HAHA!" He stopped. His power was pulling back to him, like his dogs were afraid of something. The darkness retreated to show Shizumo with a hand over half of her face, as if hiding something. She was grinning wildly, eyes wide. She also had a series of eyes showing on her. Her hair was sprayed out to look like wings. Shizumo chuckled.

"Dogs are afraid of those that can kill easily… Heh…" she said. Alucard gasped.

"How… How?!" He yelled. Shizumo cleared her throat, the eyes disappeared and her hair returned to normal.

"I'm quite impressed at the fact that you learned that on your own in 1000 years, or even less since I'm just seeing this. It shows that you've grown. Your skin has toughened and your skills are getting sharper. But… why did you kill so many humans? You know it causes trouble," She said.

"I was thirsty!! How did you survive?!"

"Hmm? Oh… I'm the one who originally taught that to you, remember? In Hell? Don't you remember that? You went through it like it was nothing. So I'm not that surprised that you learned it." She walked towards him.

"I can now accept you as my student as I did back in Hell." Alucard froze. His eyes glued to Shizumo. There was a hint of surprise in them.

"Student? You accept me? If this is a joke, it is god awful…"

"Heh… Sure… it is a joke in his eyes but it's the real thing, Alucard. I'm giving you the honor of becoming my student. It's really quite a once in a millennium deal."

"I wouldn't want to become someone's student who hasn't defeated me!!" Alucard yelled. Shizumo laughed and shook her head.

"I haven't defeated you yet? Are you kidding me? What was that? What just happened? Your own pets… your own powers went on pure instinct and backed off of a more powerful being that could have easily destroyed it with a life of a clawed finger. Your powers know what to think better than you do. Such a fools decision Alucard," Shizumo explained. Alucard growled. He knew what she was talking about. Inside him, the souls he absorb were all cowering in fear. His pets that he fed with those souls were trembling with submissive fear. Alucard knew he was cornered, but that didn't mean he had to give up.

"Why would I even listen to you?! So what if you taught me a lot of things in Hell, I could care less! What matters is that I'm up here, I'm strong, and I've grown so much stronger than you!" He yelled. Shizumo snickered.

"Trying to save yourself through bluffs? Alucard… such foolish words. Maybe in about… 1500 years or so, you have a little chance of saying that truthfully and with confidence. Right now, your soul is trembling… those you ate are trembling. Even your pets are trembling. So just save your ass now and shut the fuck up," She growled. Alucard opened his mouth to say something, then bit down on his lip. Shizumo walked towards him slowly. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your requirement for your training with me is at least 500 years… under stand?" She murmured in his ear. Alucard nodded, anger flaming in his eyes. Shizumo smiled and started walking slowly up the hill Alucard descended on the village from. Alucard turned around slowly and started walking behind her. Shizumo looked over her shoulder, examining him. In her eyes, he still looked like the same child-like vampire she raised and trained in Hell. He had the anger in his eyes he had when he never had his way. Shizumo chuckled softly and turned to look at the moon. It went back to its normal white color. She started to hum a toneless song and started to skip lightly. Alucard growled and rolled his eyes.


	3. Deserter

Chapter 3

1210 A.D.

Alucard stared at the army that was marching in closer and closer. It was the time of castles and armies in Europe. He was king of over half of the continent. This rising army was going to fall. He had his troops prepared and ready for the attack. Troops inside the castle walls and outside. He knew that the opposing army was coming closer with every second, but Alucard was waiting for when he could hear their heartbeats. His appearance changed. He had a light beard and moustache; his hair was a little longer. His face was more mature. He wore knight's armor with a blood red cape. Shizumo was leaning against the wall of the mount they were standing at. She had her hair up in a messy bun, a few black stands fell over her face. She wore a deep purple velvet gown with a light red cloak over it. Her eyes were cast out over the army that grew closer and closer to the castle.

"It's a shame that such men are working under such pigs. Now their just dogs who are about to die. But.. I don't think you care. I mean they are invading your land…" She said. A soldier came behind Alucard.

"Sire! They are drawing nearer, shall I give thine order?"

"Yes… have the calvery charge and archers line up. Make sure you can see each and individual weapon before you fire the archers. After the first line of archers, the catapults may fire at will," He said. The soldier bowed and ran off. The castle doors opened, men on horses raced out of them and charged towards the army. Alucard watched them run down the first three lines, then chop their way to the center of the mass. The archers began to fire, then the catapults reined down fireballs upon the enemy army. There were screams of pain.

"Oh… this is music.. but not the kind I like! It sounds like pigs squealing.. I'm going inside to escape it," Shizumo said. Alucard was silent.

"There will be a tyrant that shall fall back to hell… sensei.." He muttered.

Alucard was standing on a pile of corpses, his sword in his hand, blood dripping from it. His eyes were fierce and cold. Shizumo stood across from him, holding her arm, bleeding heavily. Her hair was more messy, her bun was falling apart.

"Alucard! What are you doing!? I am your master! You try to overthrow me and you'll just end up back in hell!!" She yelled. Alucard was silent.

"I am ending your rein over me. I am going to kill you. I will be freed," He murmured. Shizumo panted and glared at him.

"If you think you can do that, you're damned wrong! But… this seems interesting…" She took a moment to calm down and regain her stance.

"If you can defeat me… I'll let you be and let you live how you want, with just a few momentary visits to keep with the report shit. Now… come and attack me…" She grabbed her arm and snapped it back into place, the bleeding stopping immediately. Alucard raised his sword and charged. Shizumo stood up straight, her hair sprayed out of her bun and floated around her head. Alucard swung his sword, Shizumo took a step back and grabbed Alucard's throat. She lifted him up in the air and grabbed his sword.

"You need a lot more than the power you posses and your sword in order to defeat me. You have improved in your physical strength… but you need so much more… than that.. to kill me!" She stabbed him in the chest and dropped him on the ground.

"Well… you're finally rebelled… I think I'm going take my leave.. I'll see you whenever… Hell… I may be so much different… you won't know who I am! Ta ta!" She leapt in the air. Her hair enveloped her. She disappeared. Alucard rose and clutched his heart. He heard men drawing closer and closer.

"There! There he is! The King of the Undead!! Undead King! Get him! He must not escape!"

"Vampire! Vampire! Kill the monster!"

_This is the end for me... in this liftime. _


	4. Something New

Chapter 4

_This is how it ends for me… _

The club was brought down on his head. The King who once ruled over the lands of Europe has been found out. Undead King. King of Hell. King of the Undead. He has so many names. He is in shackles; blood is dripping from his skull. His once keen and soft eyes are growing colder, emptier. His breaths are shorter and shorter.

_I've been defeated… after all these years…_

The Kings head dips as he sees the first turning color of morning. He knows the sun is horrible for him. He wouldn't last an entire day in it. These men knew that. The King let them grab his face and pull it up to face the sun. The rays peeked over the horizon.

This is the end for the Undead King.

Alucard jolted awake. He wore old western clothing. A red trench coat with black overalls and a red ruffled tie. Next to his arm was his small table holding his red hat and yellow-orange glasses. Two lines of blood ran from his eyes and dripped onto his lap.

"A dream? Rare occasion indeed…" He muttered. Alucard wiped the blood away and stared at the red stains on his white gloves. He frowned and growled.

"Rubbish!" He grabbed his hat and glasses and walked towards the door that was the only exit from his room. He slinked through the wood and floated as mist up the stairs.

Integra stood in her office, a cigar smoking in her mouth. She was in bad shape. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from staying up all night. There was more paperwork than usually. A new member was to join Hellsing. But the forms were different. Walter came in with the usual morning tea.

"Miss Integra, some tea this morning? You really need it," He said, holding up the teakettle. Integra shook her head. The butler put the kettle down.

"I realize that the forms and letters are all strange, Miss Integra. But you shouldn't worry about it too much; you may end up looking like me! Huhuhuh!" He laughed. Integra chuckled.

"Thank you Walter, I needed that laugh today. So tiring! This new member just seems too… influential! I don't even know if it's a man or woman! I'm worried that they'll end up overthrowing the balance I've managed to make here. I mean, in the letters the generals and supporters seem so enthusiastic about them! They're over exaggerating; I mean listen to this:

'Dear Sir Hellsing, Soldier V is a very powerful person who can help out anyone and you won't even notice it. I witnessed an occurrence of when I was standing next to them, and underneath an overturn truck, three men were trapped, unarmed and bleeding with a few ghouls inside the truck. All they did was shoot through the windows with one firearm with one hand and pull them out with one hand, at the same time. They then grabbed the ghouls and pummeled them to pieces.'

I mean Christ Walter! This Soldier V sounds inhuman! If they turn out to be some modified human I am sending them back! I want respectable soldiers here, not freaks! We already have Alucard! He's almost too much for me!" Integra ranted.

"I'm too much for you?" Alucard's cool voice said. Integra grunted and slapped her hand on the desk.

"Alucard, stop oozing from walls like that… you're going to really get into trouble one of these days…" Integra said. Alucard chuckled.

"Oh I doubt that… I am just here to check on you. You've been up all night over this Soldier V. If you want I can locate them and spy on them, just as a time consumer," He said, smiling.

"How about just shut up and go back to your room, servant!" Integra snapped.

"Oh! So harsh! And to think, I've saved your… neck… hundreds, no, thousands of times!" He said sarcastically. The phone rang. Walter picked it up.

"Yes. Yes. Yes I'll tell her right away. Thank you. Amen." He put the phone down and stood up straight.

"Yes Walter?"

"Soldier V is to arrive in fifteen minutes, Miss. They will arrive at the front gates in ten." Integra sighed.

"Thank you Walter… Alucard… I want you to greet them when they come inside. You will not scare them or do any mind tricks! Got it?"

"Yes… my master," He said. Alucard bowed. Integra stood up and straightened her hair. She walked out of her office.

Integra, Walter and the general of the Hellsing army stood outside the front door. Two companies of soldiers were behind them, standing at attention and still as statues. A car with flags on it with two trucks behind it came into view. The general gave his order. The soldiers lifted up their guns onto their shoulders. The car came to a halt in front of them. The driver ran to the side and opened the door.

"Fire!" The men gave of blank shots as a welcome. Integra was silent; her eyes were glued to Soldier V. It was a woman.

"Oh!!! It's so good to get out of that damn car! So damn crowded and hot! Ah! Sir Integra! How nice, you're here! Hello Walter, nice to see you again," She bowed to them. She had long black hair, a fine build, a black brae on her head, black boots with wedged heels, tight black jeans, red sunglasses, white gloves, and a dark purple shirt that clung to her tightly. She had over that a black trench coat, similar to Alucard's. Integra shook her hand.

"I take it you're Soldier V?"

"What? Don't call me that! Call me by the name on the form I filled out," She said. Integra nodded.

"Very nice to meet you," The general said.

"Nice to meet you general. I hope to work with you closely on the missions I go on with you," She said, saluting. The general gave a salute. She smiled and stretched.

"Oh boy! Now there's one more here I don't see… Integra are you hiding someone? Oh well… guess I have to see them inside!" She laughed. They headed inside.

"Now, Walter will bring your things to the room you'll be staying at. The next person you shall meet who is very vital to the Hellsing organization is right in here," Integra said, leading her to a room that was decorated as a lounge. Alucard was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and hands resting on his knee.

"Ah! This is the new soldier? I thought it'd be a man. Oh well… another girl to add to the ranks. I hope you can stand the sight of blood. I mean for goodness sake's some men can't even stand blood! Kuku… I hope I'm not rambling… I am Alucard… It's nice to meet and new recruit," He said, standing and bowing. Integra motioned for her to talk.

"ALUCARD!! YOU BASTARD!!" She tackled him to the ground and got him in a headlock.

"SOLDIER!" The general roared. Alucard slapped her on the cheek, her glasses fell off.

"Little brat!" He growled. Everyone went quiet. She had red eyes, like Alucard.

"GOD!! Alucard you're still weak as hell!! You live under a human's command now, huh? See!! I totally told you that how many centuries ago!?" She yelled, punching him. Alucard growled and took out his gun and pointed it at her.

"I'm not afraid to shoot you…" The girl sighed.

"God… now you use those guns? Wuss! Can't you remember anything? It's me! SHIZUMO!!" She slapped his gun. Alucard faltered, then lowered the gun a bit.

"But you disappeared…"

"Yea! Now I'm back dumbo! Your old sensei wants to check on you. And this time… hehe… you have to live with me… and see me… every…. single… day…" She said. Alucard growled and pointed the gun at her face again.

"NOW I WILL KILL YOU!!" He pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere in the room. Shizumo fell to the ground; her lower jaw was the only thing that remained of her face area. Alucard put his gun away.

"Bitch! I thought you weren't going to find me here! Instead you actually challenge me by applying to Hellsing!? Such an insult!!" He spat. He grinned.

"But now you're dead…" He walked past the bleeding corpse and went for the exit to the room. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Now what kind of gun is that? I really want that gun! Or at least the bullets," Shizumo's voice growled. She was floating behind him, her head coming back together slowly. Alucard turned his head.

"What the hell?! I killed you!"

"Well actually you didn't cause… I'm right here…" She said. Alucard pointed the gun again and shot her six times. Shizumo laughed.

"Man! I can actually feel the bullets explode! Very nice! Man I can feel them too! There's actually pain!!" She started to laugh.

"Shizumo… you're a vampire?" Integra whispered.

"Well duh! A soldier who isn't a vampire wouldn't wear what I'm wearing to this little meeting thing now would they? Especially sunglasses. They would have taken those off!" She said, stepping in front of Alucard's path again and again. Alucard started to sink into the floor; Shizumo grabbed his nose and pulled him up. Integra sighed.

"God… I need your help… Shizumo! I have a new room for you to stay in! Walter! Take her to that other room…" She said. Walter nodded and motioned Shizumo to follow him. She stuck her tongue out at Alucard and left.

"I hate her so much…" He growled.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes… she used to… be my… master… then I tried to kill her in the middle of a war in the past… I never knew she was hiding that much power then… but I will kill her!!" He growled. Integra sighed.

"Just… don't mess up anymore rooms that the human people use! Now I have to lock this room up until it's clean!" She said.


	5. Home

Chapter 5

Shizumo stood in the doorway of her room. It was relatively large, but it was also relatively plain. Shizumo walked around the room. There was a coffin on the ground by the wall, a table, three chairs, a bathroom, a dresser, a small closet, and a single light bulb. Shizumo sat on the coffin and tapped on the wood.

"Walter… please tell me I can do what ever the hell I want to this room…" She muttered. Walter nodded.

"As long as you don't expand it against Miss Integra's wish, you may do as you please." Shizumo sighed.

"Thank god… cause this coffin has to go… BOYS!!! Where's my bed?!" She yelled. Walter looked behind him, a black shape was moving quickly towards the room. He jumped out of the way. A black cloud was holding a wooden coffin. It was carved from mahogany, engraved with gold, steel lined the lid and coffin sides, and a small picture was carved on the lid. Shizumo lifted up the coffin the room came with and set it outside. The cloud gently set it on the ground and disappeared. Shizumo sat at the end of her coffin.

"This is my bed… Here I was born… here I shall die…" She said, tapping the wood. Walter sighed.

"Odd… similar to what Master Alucard says…"

"Copycat…" She muttered. She stood up and flicked the lonely light bulb.

"This is the only source of light? Oh god… first off, it's pitiful…. Second, it's god awful! I would at least like to have a light that is ok looking! Now Walter… I would like you to tell Miss Integra that she will see many groups of black clouds coming to and from the two trucks over the next twenty or so minutes. Ok?" Shizumo clapped her hands. Walter bowed.

"As you wish m'am. What shall I do with this coffin?"

"I dunno… leave it there! I'll get it later," She said. Walter nodded and left. Behind Shizumo, black dust rose from her coffin.

"Ok… go get my stuff!" She said. The dust thickened, looking like smoke and drifted out of the room.

Integra opened her office door.

"AH!" The cigar in her mouth dropped to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" She screamed. Walter came racing up to her under the thick black smoke.

"Um, Miss Integra! Miss Shizumo says that you shouldn't be worried about this smoke, she's transporting her things from the trucks to her room. It'll take at least twenty minutes," He explained. Integra growled.

"She could have told me this personally!!" She hissed. Walter sighed.

"I'm so sorry Miss Integra…" She turned around and slammed her office door shut. Walter sighed again and walked under the smoke to the other stairway that led downstairs.

Alucard sat in his chair. He was staring off into space.

_She's back… I usually only see her as some pedestrian walking in the streets… I've only heard her voice once every half century or so… why is she here?! Is something happening!?_ He thought. Alucard closed his eyes.

"What could possibly happen… Why would she want to be here at Hellsing? She's a vampire… and she'll have to kill her kind, like me. But she doesn't have a master… unless Integra Hellsing makes her swear her loyalty… and her life to her…" He muttered. Alucard sat up.

_But why would she still come here? She literally announced to the world who she was. I would have expected her to at least show what she was during some mission… Something must be wrong here… something is about to happen… but what?! _Alucard thought furiously for what reason Shizumo could have returned and join the same organization as him.

"_**Red alert: Code Red. Vampire. Vampire. This is a Code 649. Code Red."**_ Alucard grinned.

"Well at least I'll have some time killing a B classed vampire," He said, picking up his gun and hiding it in his coat.

It was night out. The moon was waning. A woman and man were kissing on top of a pile of bodies. Their tongues wrapped around each others with great passion.

"Max… Will we really gain power by killing these people? I mean… it's so fun! But it's ruining my looks!"

"Don't worry Missy! You look hotter and sexier with the blood smeared all over your beautiful skin…" He licked her neck. She shuddered in delight. They both snapped their heads towards the road.

"Well.. it seems the piggys have awakened!" Max said. Missy sighed.

"God… those idiots piss me off! Why don't we attack them with our little servants, honey? Please?" He smiled.

"Sure thing baby! I want to see that face more often…" He kissed her again, shoving his tongue down her throat. She moaned in delight. Three police cars shined their lights on them.

"**You are under arrest! Get down on your knees with your hands above your head! You are under arrest!"**

"OH SHUT UP!!"

"Have some fun with our servants!!" They yelled. The bodies under them rose up, moaning and limping towards the men. The police fired, only bringing a few down. The ghouls over ran them easily. Max and Missy laughed.

"So easy…" Missy rubbed Max's crotch. He grinned.

"Oh you just get so into it…" He kissed her neck.

"_Tch… such pathetic weaklings…_" They stopped and looked around.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Max yelled, pissed off.

"_You honestly think you can intimidate people with those mindless ghouls? Oh please… You two aren't even worth being called vampires…" _Alucard appeared in front of them.

"You bastard!!" Missy hissed. Max pulled out a gun and shot at Alucard. It hit his face, chest, and neck. Alucard pulled his flesh back together.

"You two are such cowards… I can't believe those idiotic humans couldn't kill you…" He said. Max pushed Missy back and lunged at Alucard.

"I'll kill you!" Alucard grinned. He grabbed Max's head and threw him to the ground.

"I thought you were worth something… apparently not…" He kicked Max's head. Alucard pulled out his gun and shot him in the head. Max's body turned to ash and fluttered off into the wind. Missy screamed.

"MAX!!"

"Oh shut up! Save the drama. You're screaming over losing some guy who was using you? You really are a whore!" Shizumo dissolved from the air in front of Missy. She grinned.

"Oh… you are a whore! You wear too much makeup… just try a natural look! Like me! Or maybe you're hiding those ugly wrinkles under that blush!" Shizumo laughed. Missy growled.

"You fucking bitch!!" She swung a hand at Shizumo. Shizumo stopped it with two fingers.

"No no no… should I train this whore when to know her place? No… she's too much of a slut for that… I think… I'll just kill you! I won't even take your blood… You're not worth it!" She grabbed Missy's face and slowly began to squeeze. Missy's eyes went wide.

"Ow… OWW!! OWWW!! LET GO!! AHH!!! IT HURTS!! AHHH-" Her head exploded with blood. Shizumo grinned as the blood showered on her face. She dropped the corpse of Missy and examined her hand.

"Great… now I have to replace another glove! God… too many of these get dirty… I swear…" She took her glove off and put on a crisp, new white one. Alucard grinded his teeth.

"What are you doing here?! This is my mission!! Not yours!"

"What? Integra said do something… Said I could go a long with you here…" Shizumo said. Alucard growled.

"AHH!!" He yelled. Alucard turned on his heel and vanished into thin air. Shizumo sighed.

"Idiot…" She turned into mist left.


	6. Tall Tale

Chapter 6

Alucard strode down the hallway towards Integra's office. His anger was written all over his face. He had too much of Shizumo already. He went through the door like it wasn't there and slammed his fists on her desk.

"Integra! I've had enough of her!! I've had ENOUGH OF SHIZUMO!!!" He bursted. Integra looked at him calmly and took a puff of her cigar.

"This isn't turning into a yelling match Alucard, I won't stand for you just bursting in here and yelling at me like I'm a normal dog. I am your master and you will keep you voice down!" She snapped. Alucard growled and paced in front of her desk.

"Shizumo… I thought you told her to stay here?! That mission was for me only! Why was she there?!" He shouted. Integra thought for a moment.

"You know Shizumo hasn't swore her blood and loyalty to me yet, just the loyalty of a soldier. And that has nothing to deal with being a vampire. So really, she can do whatever she wants, as long as she doesn't kill my soldiers or destroy this place," She said. Alucard growled and bit his thumb.

"I can't stand her!!! If I can't get rid of her… I'll just get someone else to annoy her… Police Girl!!!" He yelled. Seras creaked the door open.

"Um.. yes… master?" She said softly.

"I thought you were peeping in… Shizumo is a new recruit… I want you to do whatever you think is necessary to welcome her in your own little world," He said, grinning. Seras saluted and slapped her hand to her thigh.

"Yes master!" She ran out the door. Integra sighed.

"I think this may be too much… for Seras…"

"Police girl can handle it. I know she can… she's too suffocating," He said. Alucard laughed in his throat and exited the room.

"Um… Miss Shizumo?" Seras knocked on Shizumo's door. There was a faint glowing light shining out from underneath it. She knocked again.

"Miss Shizumo?" She said again. Seras had a backpack on her shoulder and a suitcase in her hand.

"Hey! Move!" Shizumo yelled, walking towards Seras.

"Oh! Sorry!" Seras moved back.

"Thanks," Shizumo said, opening the door.

"No problem!" Seras smiled and waved. Shizumo closed the door. Seras was still for a moment. A sweat mark ran down her forehead.

"Damn! That was her!" She said. Seras knocked on the door again.

"Miss Shizumo??"

"Who is it?" She said.

"My name is Seras, I work along said my master, Alucard!" She said. The door opened a little bit.

"Eh?" Shizumo's eye peered through the crack.

"Oh! Girl who Alucard doesn't really like! Come in! Come in!" Shizumo opened the door and let Seras in. Seras walked in and examined the room. It seemed a little off the hook. It was decorated like it a mansion. Drapes hung over the bed, three closets were spread across the room, two dressers were next to each other on the left wall, the bathroom door was next to the dressers, and all of Shizumo's extra accessories were arranged on the right side of the room.

"Sorry if it seems crowded, I'm limited so I had to pull out my dusty old chest here." She tapped on a wooden chest with iron bars on it.

"What do you keep in there?"

"Everything that doesn't fit in the room. I had a bigger couch, but I had to stuff it in here. Damn room! It's too small! Alucard gets a freakin dungeon and I get smallville! Gez…" She said. Seras smiled.

"Well, it certainly is better than my room! I mean, I just left it the way it was when I got it. I didn't try to decorate it or anything…" Seras said. Shizumo shrugged.

"Whatever… you weren't turned into a vampire recently so I don't really care," She said. Seras gulped.

"Who said I was a vampire?"

"You don't seem to notice those fangs stickin out of your mouth, do you? Guess you got too used to them. I'm surprised he hasn't taught how to hide them yet then again, he doesn't even care if people see his fangs!" Shizumo sat on the ground. She motioned Seras to follow.

"So… what's with everything you brought?"

"Oh! I thought we could form a friendship by playing a few games!" She said, setting down her suitcase and backpack.

"Hmm… Parcheesi… Shoots and Ladders… Hangman… Classic crap? Huh… you must have been raised in England," Shizumo said. Seras smiled.

"Yep! And I'm proud of it!" Shizumo chuckled and made some annoyed sounding comments under her breath.

"So Shizumo-san, where are you from?" Seras asked. Shizumo grinned.

"Me? Oh… well… I'm from a place where fire and brimstone is known as a relaxing decoration…"

"Africa?"

"Uh… no… I'm from a place where demons roam the lands and lava is used to bathe in!"

"United States?"

"…. No…. There is eternal suffering and eternal damnation is just a minor punishment!"

"Mexico?"

"NO!! God you're stupid…. I'm from Hell! Underworld? You know, place where you go if you break God's rules?" Seras put a finger in her mouth.

"You're from Hell? You sure? Maybe it's actually called Italy…"

"NO!! OH MY GOD!! I'M FROM HELL!!!" Shizumo yelled. Seras shrugged.

"Alright… you're from hell. I guess I should believe you."

"Thank you…"

"So… what's it like down there?" Shizumo's eyebrow twitched, she slowly turned her head to face Seras.

"What?"

"What do you think… it's like down there?"

"Ok… let's rewrite the question… What was it like in your eyes down there?"

"Oh… well that's different cause it all depends on what day, what my mood is, and what I'm doing! But… let's not get so technical. Hell, for me, was like… the place in your soul where the evil actually creates a realm. It's all… different for everyone. My experience was painful, but so… exciting and enjoyable! I'm not saying I enjoy pain will all my heart, I'm saying that it was painful, but there was a reward for enduring that pain. What people don't realize is that… depending on how you lived, you will only endure a certain amount of pain, and to balance out that pain with the good you've done with your life, there're also rewards.

This is where the term 'Heaven' comes into play. You see, Jesus Christ, the one man whom you all believe to be the key to Heaven, is actually a 'code name' for a Satanist whom explored past the human bonds to life. His spirit left his body and ventured to Hell."

"Are you saying that Christianity is a lie?!" Seras snapped.

"No. I'm not saying that at all. Let me finish and you'll understand. There was a man named Jesus. He was a very close friend to the 'Christ' character. Christ wanted no one to know who actually performed the miracle of perfecting the way to save humanity from eternal suffering in the afterlife was a Satanist. Jesus was a religious man who followed the ways written in the Old Testament. Christ wanted Jesus to curve the things he discovered into something all the people in the world could follow with barely any doubt. The result was Christianity.

Now Seras, I know all of that doesn't really explain the question you asked me earlier… but this can explain a lot that is to come. Anyways… Hell for me was sort of like school. I went through the stages of life down there like a human does up here. First there was elementary level. Basic things, basic training, and basic torture. I learned how to survive as I grew older. It was based on pecking order. Only the strong survived. You had to defend for your own skin and fight for your life. I went on to middle school level. That's when the fights were organized and when we were lucky to get some sort of meal every two days. You had to steal. The lessons were based on controlling elements and shaping energy into things that could be called creatures! I managed to survive to make it to High school level. Those whom I had managed to make some sort of relationship with had died. I was alone. I learned that making friendships were for those who were weak. This was when we were given tasks to complete… Possessions… killings… we were the ones who gave birth to sins and evil within a humans soul. This was also a way to kill each other.

The last… last… last stage… that I ever went through… it was like graduation… You made a reputation throughout your lifetime in Hell. The entire time, you were deciding what you shall be reborn as in the human world. Would you be a human again? A demon? An animal? What would you be?" Shizumo grinned. Seras stood up.

"I'll tell you the ranks… Those who made the least progress in the 'graduating' class, they were animals or plants. The next up was a human. These are fourth and third. Now… those who were lucky enough to even go above third, they got to go to second. Second is werewolf. You never see werewolves anymore because they love to hide. They know how to kill off that werewolf gene. For some reason, all werewolves are highly sophisticated minds! The rules for werewolves were how fast your mind grows is the same rate at which your body gets stronger and to try and overthrow their enemies.

The first class… the hardest class to get to… was the vampire. Oh yes… the graduating class was lucky to get one. That was me… After the middle school years I had speed through all the courses and obstacles given by our teachers. I was so gifted that Satan himself had held me back from going back into the human world, for he was afraid that I'd just kill all of them! He made me a teacher," Shizumo walked slowly towards Seras, making her back up towards the door. The door began to open by itself.

"It's very rare that a natural born vampire is seen in the human world. Alucard was one… Look how he's turned out. They usually get killed right after birth… so you only see artificially created ones… where virgin's blood is drunk from a vampire. Then that virgin can create one… and so on and so forth.

So you see, Seras, my life was filled with pain… filled with bloodshed! I had to secretly train Alucard myself when he had entered Hell for the first time. He was a very scared child who didn't like to do anything that was required for one to survive. I made it so he could understand what he had to do to survive. I taught him the easiest shortcuts through each obstacle. But… this story can wait for another time," Shizumo slowly closed the door. Seras blinked and gasped for air.

"That was… so chilling…" She saw her things in front of the door.

"Oh… of course…" She laughed nervously to herself.


	7. Finest Meal

Chapter 7

Seras was shaken by what Shizumo told her. She kept cutting off her story, editing it, so she wouldn't reveal a lot of things. Seras was curious. She found her room and threw her things to the ground. She flopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed.

"Oh... master how did you grow up with her teaching you?" She muttered. Seras closed her eyes.

"Police girl! Wake up!" Alucard snapped. Seras snorted and sat straight up.

"Wah? Master? What are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes. Alucard had both of his guns out, the door was barricaded shut. Integra and Walter were in the room, standing.

"What's going on master?" She asked. Alucard looked at her.

"We're being attack by ghouls and a couple hundred vampires. Right now, Lady Integra has told me to take a little rest, even though I don't want to, and let Shizumo do all the killing."

"Did you tell Shizumo?"

"No." Integra said, taking a puff from her cigar.

"Why not?!" Seras asked.

"She's like Alucard, she can't be killed easily. In fact, I believe it's harder to kill her than Alucard," Integra said. Seras looked at the door.

"Why is the door barricaded? And why are you all in my room??"

"The door is barricaded for protection. Plus... this room is most likely the safest place because it's technically a storage room," Walter said. Seras slumped to her knees.

"Oh... storage closet... great..." She muttered. Alucard put his guns away.

"I can hear Shizumo yelling." Integra snickered.

"What is she saying Alucard?"

"She's saying many profane words... and is very upset right now. She was taking a nap..." Alucard chuckled.

"GOD DAMMIT!! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN MY ROOM?! GET OUT!! DAMN GHOULS!! DON'T TOUCH THAT THAT'S VERY O- DAMMIT!! I SAID STOP!! AGGHHH!!" Shizumo was trying to get the ghouls out of her room without ruining it. She growled and slipped a knife from under her matress.

"GET OUT!!" She yelled. The ghouls moved forward to her. She sighed and flipped the knife up in the air.

"This knife is now a pistol and it shoots bullets of death at you all!" She tossed it up in the air, it stopped. The blade turned to point at the crowd of ghouls. Flashes of tiny spears of light sliced through air and stabbed the ghouls through their heads. In a few short seconds, Shizumo was tossing the knife in her hand again, thinking about what to do with the dead bodies. She went in to one of the closets and came out with a push broom. She pushed hard and moved the bodies towards the door. She could hear more ghouls coming so she worked as fast as she could.

As soon as all the bodies were outside the doors, she took out a pistol from a drawer and sat down against the wall of the hallway. She took the knife out and started to cut random slits all over her body. She bit her arms and legs to add to the effects. She hid the knife and slumped against the wall, the gun loosely held in her hand. Her eyes were half open, she began to make herself breath shallowly.

Shadows appeared on the wall, a crowd of ghouls were making their way to Shizumo's room. Three vampires headed them, one appeared to be very mad. The one on the right had short spikey black hair, the center one had long brown hair, and the one on the left had long silver hair. The one with brown hair was upset.

"Ukku! Calm down! It's just a few ghouls! We can make more later, no worries!" The silver haired vampire said.

"I don't care, Shiku! That was may part of the army! I'm pissed!" Ukku hissed. Shiku sighed and look at the one with black hair.

"Ukku, Shiku is right, just calm down. There are plenty more humans around here! We chose a good spot!"

"Oh just stop it, Mokuru! You're such a suck up!"

"No... I'm the one that made you two vampires! So don't complain dammit!" Shizumo listened carefully. She only knew their names. Brown hair was Ukku, blacky was Mokuru, and silver hair was Shiku. She gasped to catch their attention and grasped her arm, keeping the gun hidden. The three saw her against the wall and grinned.

"Well! It's a hurt little sparrow! Are you lost little girly? This place ain't a place for pretty little girls like you!" Mokuru said. Shiku bent down in front of her.

"Oh... See Ukku? Your ghouls almost killed this nice looking girl! But.. in return, I guess she killed them all! Ha!" He said. Ukku pushed Shiku out of the way and grabbed Shizumo's collar.

"Listen girly, you're going to pay for killin my ghouls!" He hissed. Shizumo coughed.

"Who are you?" She said weakly. In her head she was disgusted with them.

_Girly?! You're calling my girly?! Say it again and I swear to fucking god I'm going to kill you!!_

"Hehe.. We're the Ukimozo brothers. The trio that's been terrorizing the Scottish country side along with Spain and the Netherlands for sometime now. Maybe you can be out little sister..." Mokuru said, grinning. Ukku spat at him.

"No! She can't!!" He snapped.

"He's right... I mean look at her! She's too pretty to still be a virgin," Shiku said. Ukku growled.

"We're not gonna know cause we're gonna kill her!! You hear that girly! I'm killin ya!" Ukku yelled. Shizumo had it with him calling her girly. She frowned and put the gun under his chin. He grinned.

"That won't hurt me at all... I've been shot hundreds of times in that place! You can't even talk so just don't try..." He said. Shizumo looked at him and grinned.

"Oh well! A tough guy is picking on a poor helpless girl! Freakin asshole. These aren't normal bullets and I'm just fine, for your information!" She snapped. Ukku dropped Shizumo.

"What the hell?! You were half dead before!!"

"You guys are horrible vampires. You can't even sense lifeforce.. god! Disgusting! I ought to shoot you now to save the pain of listening to you idiots talk!"

"You can't kill us with normal bullets!" Mokuru sang. Shiuzmo cocked the gun and shot him in the forehead. He fell to the ground, twitching.

"Nice try! Come on Mokuru, get up," Shiku said, laughing. Mokuru didn't move.

"Mokuru?" Mokuru's body turned into dust.

"MOKURU!!" Shiku yelled.

"See? Silver bullets that were melted down from a blessed cross somewhere in England!" Shizumo said, grinning. Ukku growled.

"Now you killed my brother! I AM KILLING YOU!!" He took a step towards her. Shizumo quickly cocked the gun and held it to his forehead.

"You sure 'bout that?" He was frozen.

"I can kill you without a weapon. I could, you know. But I need some questions answered. One, how'd you guys get in here?" She asked. The two were silent.

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Tch... you aren't a vampire... and we're not telling you!" Shiku snapped. Shizumo shook her head.

"I'm not? Ok then shoot me! Here, shoot me with my gun, I don't care." She threw the gun to the floor and stood with her arms out.

"I'm defenseless." Shiku picked up the gun and took out his own. Ukku took out two automatics and aimed them at her.

"Die human!" They yelled. They fired off all of their bullets, then Shiku shot her with her gun. Shizumo was flung against the wall, but she didn't fall. Blood poured to the floor, one of her arms and legs were disconnected. She started to laugh.

"You're not dead yet!?" Shiku yelled. The holes where Shizumo's bullets went in were hissing, they spat out her bullets and sealed up.

"You can't kill a natural born vampire with normal human bullets... it's impossible.." Shizumo regained her form slowly, sucking up her own blood and reattaching her old limbs. She looked up at the two and grinned, her fangs bared and sharp.

"I can always absorb you two and keep your damned souls for my own use... hehe!" She said. Shiku and Ukku backed away slowly. Shizumo snickered, then leapt at the two hungerly.

"AH!!"

Alucard started to pulling down the barricade that kept Seras door shut.

"Master! What are you doing!?"

"She killed the ghouls, now she's just attracting the vampires to her location to eat them. We're safe.." He said darkly. Integra let out a puff of smoke.

"I knew she could handle it... this is child's play to her.." She said. Walter coughed.

"Um... perhaps it'd be best to stay in here until Miss Shizumo came for us."

"No... it'd scare Seras... and perhaps me... It's best to head for my office, if she's not near it. Is she Alucard?" Integra said. Alucard shook his head.

"She's still by her room."

"What?! But that's just... down the... hall..." Seras said. Alucard walked out and went left. Walter and Integra followed, not looking to the right. Seras poked her head out the door and looked right, she gasped. Shizumo was chewing on the neck of a vampire and sitting on a pile of corpses, heads cut off and black tentecles leashing out from them to her. Seras quickly ran after Alucard.


	8. Lure

Chapter 8

"Oi!!! Motsuba! The Ukimozo brothers haven't checked in!" A man with short red hair shouted. Ghouls were swarming around them, drifting into rooms and grabbing anyone who happened to be in there. A man with shoulder length, wavy black hair turned around and shifted his sunglasses to the tip of his nose.

"What was that Tsuma? They haven't checked in?"

"No, it's been ten minutes, past the last chance time. Think something's happened?" A woman with long, flowing brunette hair snickered.

"Na… those guys are idiots, too involved with their brotherhood pride."

"Hush, Mercedes, my dear. Tsuma, give me the walkie," Motsuba said. Mercedes sighed and wiped a smudge of blood off her cheek. Motsuba grabbed a walkie-talkie and click the talk button.

"Ukimozo brothers, you guys ok? You haven't checked in, over." He waited.

"Ukimozo brothers! Come in dammit! You guys there!?" He yelled. There was a fizzing sound on the walkie. Soft breathing spoke through the walkie.

"_I hear the head of the snake…" _Motsuba held the walkie out like it was trying to bite him.

"Who is this?!" He roared.

_"Temper… temper… If you give me a headache I'll do to you what I did to them…"_ Tsuma bolted out of his chair to Motsuba, trying to listen closer to the voice. Mercedes leaned in closer.

"Tell me who you are. What did you do to the Ukimozo brothers?" Motsuba said in a calmer voice. There was a sly chuckle.

_"Oh… I just… shot one with blessed silver bullets, ate him and his soul… and then I ripped the other two apart and tortured them and… ate their bodies and souls… It wasn't very good."_ Motsuba gripped the walkie hard, a vein popped from his forehead.

"Who are you!?" He snapped.

_"I am the little girl who is half dead and half hidden. I am not alive nor dead. I was born dead but not dead. The devil fears me to an extent. You guess who I am. If you can find me, I'll tell you my name." _The walkie fizzed off. Tsuma looked at Motsuba.

"Should we go after whoever this is?" He asked. Mercedes flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood up. Motsuba dropped the walkie and crushed it under his foot.

"Yes we are…" He growled under his breath.

"Miss Integra…" Walter said, bowing and holding the door open for her. Integra nodded and went into her office. Seras followed her, shivering and shaken. Walter waited for Alucard. He was standing just behind him, staring down the hallway.

"What is it Master Alucard?"

"I have a feeling that Shizumo is having too much fun…" He muttered.

"Yes… I'm sure she'll have her fun, but what do you mean… too much fun?" He asked.

"Sometimes she gets too… into it… and then gets a little wild, then it gets too far," Alucard said. Walter nodded, some concern in his eyes.

"If she brings it near here… there'll be trouble…" Walter muttered. Alucard grinned and chuckled.

"Yes… I'd love to see the Angel of Death work once more! It's always so entertaining…" Alucard sneered. Walter smiled politely. Alucard went inside Integra's office, Walter quickly closed the door.

When Shizumo heard the crackling sound coming for the walkie after she talked into it, she knew she had angered the leader. She licked her fingers and paced around looking for any corpses that still had blood in them to suck on or any plump flesh to chew. She was growing impatient. She knew that she had to control herself, but this was once in a lifetime.

"Little vampires are so easy to anger…" She muttered. She found a ripe torso on the ground, still oozing some blood. She picked it up and sat down on the pile of corpses closest to her.

"Come one come all to the place where I kill enemies…" She whispered, snickering.

Motsuba lead the remaining two vampires down the staircase he had assigned the Ukimozo brothers to. He saw the first piles of dead ghouls. Then he smelled the massive stench of death and evil. Tsuma stepped in front of him.

"I won't risk a surprise attack on you, my master…" He whispered. Mercedes snickered.

"Noble," She said. Motsuba stood behind Tsuma. Tsuma slowly moved into the hallway, he gasped and stumbled backwards.

"It's… it's a massacre!!" He whispered. Motsuba pushed past him and stared at what was laid out in front of him. He bent down and touch the brow of a severed head.

"Who… could have done this??"

"Come one! Come all! Don't be shy! Step closer so I, the Madam, may see what you all look like! Let me size you up! Don't be shy! I'll guess your weight! I'll guess your height! Just come over here and I'll tell you things that even you don't know!!" The three vampires jerked back in surprise. A figure moved towards them in the darkness. Shizumo appeared, sucking on the neck of a severed head.

"Ah! What do we have here? Two young gentlemen and one plump and fresh young lady… oh… this is a good night…" She sneered, licking the flesh of the head. Motsuba growled and stepped forward.

"Alright we've found you! Now tell us your name!!" He yelled.

"Well… not now… Tell me your names," She said, tossing the head back behind her.

"Tell us you name now!" Tsuma roared, taking a threatening step forward. Shizumo grinned.

"Hmm… nice legs… Muscle is something I crave right now…" She licked her lips.

"I am Motsuba." Tsuma looked at Motsuba and gaped.

"I'm Mercedes."

"I'm Tsuma…" Shizumo giggled.

"Interesting… Who's your mate Mercedes?" She asked. Mercedes growled and flashed her eyes to a corpse next to Shizumo's feet. Shizumo smiled and looked down.

"Oh!! It was this guy? Mr. Shiku?? HA!! To tell you the truth… he was fun to kill..." She sneered. Mercedes leapt at her. Tsuma caught her before she could go past Motsuba. Shizumo laughed.

"Now what is you name?!" Motsuba demanded.

"Ok… I'm Shizumo. That's the answer!" She said, picking up Shiku's corpse and ripping off the head. She tossed it up and down in her hand.

"You know… it's fun to toss a ball…" Mercedes made another charge, this time Motsuba had to help Tsuma hold her back.

"She's just getting to you!" Tsuma whispered.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!!" Shizumo appeared behind Mercedes and slammed her foot into her back, sending her straight into the other two and forcing them into the hallway.


	9. Attack

Chapter 9

Shizumo leapt after them, her hands held out in front of her to grab anyone in her way. Motsuba pushed Mercedes behind him and blocked Shizumo's leap. Tsuma immediately tackled her against the wall. He grabbed Shizumo's neck and stiffened his other hand and stabbed it through her stomach. Shizumo grinned and grabbed his neck. She sank her claws into his flesh and lifted him up. Mercedes appeared next to Shizumo and bit her arm. Shizumo flinched and dropped Tsuma. Motsuba slammed into Shizumo's stomach and crushed her against the wall. Tsuma and Mercedes began pummeling her face with their fists. They jumped back, waiting for Motsuba to move. Shizumo's blood showered the wall; her brain was crushed into the stone. Motsuba stood up and kept his eyes on where her head was. There was a gurgling sound, like chuckling, coming for Shizumo. Her head began to reform.

"Oh so that's how you guys attack… you work together as a real team and try to use one's strength to hold down the victim and the other two will kill them… nice. But it won't work unless you all know how to control your supernatural powers," She said. Her head had reformed into what it was, her hair flailing out behind her like tentacles. Her eyes were wide, wild and filled with craziness. Her grin showed her teeth and fangs, stained light red from the blood. Motsuba got into a defensive form in front of Mercedes and Tsuma.

"You guys rock at strategy… but… When it comes to attacks against _real_ vampires, you all fail!" She stuck her thumb out and turned it down.

"You need to learn how to control real powers! The ones that _all_ vampires are born with!" She held her hands at chest level and let black tentacles of power lash out from her body all around her. Mercedes took a step back. Motsuba reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"That won't do you any good… you know, I would love to take you guys in as… temporary students… not forever where you learn everything! But just enough where you can figure out the rest yourself! I want to know about you guys… come closer so I can invade your minds!" She licked her lips. Tsuma pushed Mercedes back more, protecting her behind Motsuba. Shizumo flicked her finger, motioning Motsuba to attack her. He moved to his left, trying to circle her. Tsuma understood and went to the right. Shizumo snickered and just watched the two separate.

"Come on… just attack... come on, come on, come on…" She whispered under her breath. Motsuba leapt at her; Tsuma dived for her legs. Shizumo kicked Tsuma down and placed her hand on Motsuba's forehead. She forced him to his knees and flooded his mind with her power. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ohhh… you jealous little idiot! Ha!! You did care for them… yeah… oooo…" She looked at Mercedes.

"Someone has a crush on you!" She sang. Mercedes eyes widened.

"Excuse me?!" She gasped. Tsuma growled and punched her knee. Shizumo faltered and let go of Motsuba's head. He staggered back and looked at Mercedes. She turned her head and looked at Tsuma instead. Tsuma grabbed Shizumo and bit her shoulder. Shizumo growled and punched him in the nose. She grabbed his face and held him down on his knees. She closed her eyes.

"Troubling childhood… how expected… Sister complex? Naughty!! I guess she had a brother complex based on her behavior… Mercedes? Hmm… you think she's like a sister… Ok… Motsuba is like your father? He turned you into a vampire! HA!" She shoved him backwards.

"This is too rich!" She pointed at Motsuba.

"You love Mercedes and secretly was happy to hear Shiku died because you thought you could have Mercedes! And you," She pointed at Tsuma," Think that Motsuba is the almighty one who is here to save you! He's just using you dude!" She broke out laughing. Motsuba looked at Tsuma. Tsuma was frozen, staring at Shizumo. Mercedes clenched her hands into fists.

"How can you do that?!" She hissed.

"Years of practice sweety!" Shizumo said. Mercedes walked forward slowly and stood in front of Shizumo. She bent her head.

"Hmm? You want me to read your mind? Ok… whatever… I promise nothing pleasant…" She placed a finger on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"HA!!! YOU LIKE TSUMA!! HAHAHA!!!" Shizumo fell over laughing. Mercedes blushed and hid her face under her hair. Tsuma gaped at Mercedes. Motsuba looked at his feet, upset by the news.

Mercedes glanced at Motsuba. She could read the feelings of hurt on his face.

"Mercedes," Tsuma said. She looked over at him.

"Is it true?" He asked. She was silent for a moment, then she nodded.

"At first I didn't understand… when I first saw you, I was with Shiku… Then there were these feelings that I didn't understand… I… I wanted to know for certain…" She whispered. Tsuma blinked and went numb in shock. Motsuba shook his head.

"It doesn't matter in this situation now! I'm going to kill you, Shizumo. Then things will go back to normal! I'll build up our cult again. We'll become the nation of vampires. No one will stand in our way! First we'll take you out!!" He leapt at her. Mercedes ducked as Motsuba soared over her head. He collided into her, unexpectedly knocking her down to the ground. He grabbed her neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

"If you can only die by vampiric powers, then I'll use what I know and force it to your damned heart!!" He roared. Motsuba forced his nails through her skin and into her veins. He closed his eyes and strained his body to force out as much dark energy into her blood as he could. Shizumo began to laugh. She was having fun.

"Oh! Oh yeah!! Just forcing your power into my veins is something I haven't seen any vampire do!! Oh! You've learned so much! Kahaha!!" She cackled. Her eyes started turning black, small drips of black goo oozed out her mouth. Her back arched and her body racketed with pain as Motsuba forced his own power to overturn Shizumo's dominance of her body. Tsuma saw Motsuba starting to grow weak.

"Motsuba-san!" He called. Motsuba's eyes opened.

"Tsuma! Get over here and help me!" He strained to say. Tsuma rushed over and kneeled next to him.

"Do what we trained to do!" Tsuma placed his hands over Motsuba's and closed his eyes. Soon, Shizumo's body turned a light purple. Mercedes came over with a knife in her hand. The handle was wrapped in a thick cloth. Shizumo saw the glint of metal and grinned. She knew it was silver. Mercedes bent over her head and moved the knife over the middle of her throat.

"Do it now!" Motsuba hissed, straining to keep his power flowing through Shizumo's body.

"Right…" Mercedes stabbed the first quarter inch of the knife through Shizumo's throat. There was a loud shot, the wall next to the four exploded and showered them with rocks.

"What?!" The three leapt away from Shizumo. Shizumo spat out the black goo and looked where the shot came from. Seras was standing with her cannon over her shoulder.

"Shizumo-san! Are you alright??" She yelled. Shizumo growled and staggered to her feet. She saw Motsuba's arm turn to dust.

"You know that kills a limb off of you when you actually use it fully!" Mercedes whispered. Tsuma leapt at Shizumo. Another bullet was shot, it ripped through his body and tore him to pieces, killing him instantly.

"Miss Shizumo-!"

"Dammit!! Dammit Seras! Stay out of my business! I WAS FINE!!" Shizumo roared. Seras was taken back a little.

"But you were-"

"I was drawing them in! DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL!! CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!?" She stormed back and forth in front of Seras. Shizumo's face was bright red. Seras lowered her cannon.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"YOU BETTER BE!! I'm going to rip your head off!!!" Shizumo leapt at Seras. Seras acted quickly; she ducked and used her cannon to defend herself from Shizumo's sharp claws and kicks. Mercedes and Tsuma saw the opportunity to attack Shizumo again. They dragged Motsuba to the side and hid him behind a pile of rubble. They crept quietly closer to the two fighting women.

"Come on Seras!! Get rid of that gun and fight me like a real vampire!!" Shizumo sneered. Seras whimpered and blocked another bloody slash from Shizumo's claws. Mercedes jumped on top of Shizumo. Tsuma flattened his palms and stabbed them through her gut. Seras gasped. Shizumo hissed at her.

"You stay out of this!" Tsuma twisted his arms and pulled them out. Mercedes pulled out the knife again and stabbed it through Shizumo's heart. Shizumo winced and reached for the knife to pull it out. Tsuma grabbed her wrists and snapped them in half. Seras swung the butt of her cannon around and smashed the side of Tsuma's face.

"Dammit!! SERAS STAY OUT OF THIS!!" Shizumo roared, throwing Mercedes off of her. She grabbed the knife and shoved it into Mercedes throat. Mercedes fell to the ground, blood gurgling out of her throat and mouth. Shizumo leapt at Tsuma and bit his throat. She lifted him off the ground and swung him around in the air. She thrusted his head to the wall and pushed her teeth in deeper. She readjusted her wrists and snapped them into place. Shizumo grabbed Tsuma's shoulders and ripped out his throat. Seras stumbled backwards to avoid the fountain of blood. Shizumo turned towards her, blood dripping down her chin.

"Come here Seras…" She hissed. Seras moved back, aware of the danger in Shizumo's eyes.

"Come on Seras… just a little talk… that's all…" Shizumo whispered. Seras froze, Shizumo's eyes were a lot more wild than usual. They looked like a monsters. She crept closer and closer to Seras. Her teeth were stained brilliant red from the blood. Her clothes were in tatters and covered with blood.

"Shizumo! Stop right where you are!" Integra yelled. Seras felt a hand push her back. Alucard stood in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shizumo growled.

"We're preventing you from going all out.." Alucard said coolly. Shizumo looked from Integra, to Seras, to Alucard.

"Tch… whatever…" Shizumo stormed back to her room and locked the door.

"Alucard, go get the survivor."


	10. Incognito

Chapter 10

Alucard walked slowly to the pile of rubble where Motsuba hid. He stood over the dying vampire and smiled. Motsuba had a knife out and was shaking in pain. Alucard taunted him by edging closer and licking his gun. Motsuba shook his head and dropped the knife.

"I don't stand a chance against you... you're to strong... I can tell..." He said. Alucard snickered.

"You have some brains, vampire. Judging from your arm, you tried a move that involves taking over one others body. Too bad you did it wrong," He sneered. Alucard dragged Motsuba in front of Integra. She bent down and stared into his eyes.

"Are you the head of all this?" She said.

"Unfortunatly, yes. That bitch over there..." Shizumo hissed. "Killed my followers along with most of the ghouls. And I think the rest who made it out were killed by your guys." Integra smiled.

"Well, you should thank god that she didn't wound you, you did. Believe me, she plays too much and teases her targets by breaking bones. She's not one to mess with." Integra blew smoke into Motsubas face.

"From the looks of you, you're not going to live much longer. Shizumo did something while you weren't looking. Now, I know that even though you are intelligent, you didn't organize all of this. Did someone help you out along the way?"

"Tch... I'm not telling you ya bitch..." Shizumo casted a glare at him and bared her teeth.

"Tell her... or I'll force it out..." She murmured. Motsuba shivered.

"Fine! It was a man, I think he's a vampire. He turned me into a vampire along with Mercedes. Tsuma was my first one I saved by turning him into a vampire."

"What about the others?"

"I don't know how they turned but, the man gave us twenty or so chips. All we had to do was place on their bodies, that's all."

"What did the man look like?"

"He had grey skin and a red eye, that's all I saw. He wore an overcoat and covered himself tight. He was pretty tough and tall. He scared all of us right to the bone when he confronted us. That's all I know!" He said. Integra looked at Alucard. He snickered and looked away. She sighed. She stood up and blew a puff of smoke.

"You poor bastard... Hope she doesn't torture you while doing this... Shizumo!" Motsuba froze. She started coming towards him. Motsuba scrambled backwards wildly, trying to escape.

"No!! No! Get away from me you beast!!" Shizumo grabbed his hair and pulled him towards here.

"Get over here! Stay still!" She poked his forehead with her finger and dug her nail into his skin. She closed her eyes. After a few moments, Motsuba whimpered and struggled a little. Alucard chuckled and looked at Walter.

"Isn't nice to know there's still someone out in the world who's sicker than me?" He said. Shizumo's eyes opened.

"Shut up Alucard." She released Motsuba and stood up.

"He's telling the truth, he didn't see the guys face. A glowing red eye and over coat was all he saw. The guy had on a hat and overcoat. Grey skin too. My guess is that guy Alucard just loves..." She glanced at him. Alucard grinned.

"Oh yes... I just love him..." He said with dark joy.

"And who may that be?" Walter asked. Alucard drew his gun and pointed it at Motsuba.

"Incognito." Motsuba's head exploded with a shot. His body turned into dust. Integra snapped his cigar in half.

"Him?! Incognito?! Alucard! I thought you said he was still in the underworld!" She growled. Alucard laughed.

"I don't care! Now that he's here, I can finally have some fun!! HAHAHA!!" Shizumo glanced at Seras, she was confused.

"Seras, let me explain this to you." Seras jerked in surprised.

"Um.. yes?"

"Incognito is a natural born vampire like Alucard. Except he practices in an art that summons the most powerful demons next to Satan. Oh, and also Satan himself. Incognito knows Alucard, and Alucard knows Incognito. They used to be friends, then turned into rivals and now they're going to try and kill each other... again... I hated braking up their fights back then cause they were so fun to watch..." She explained. Seras blinked.

"So... he's about as powerful as Master?"

"Yes... you could say that. He's also some idiot who thinks he's God himself." Shizumo touched Integras shoulder. She followed Shizumo a little ways do the corridor.

"Integra, there was someone else in his memory as well, someone who's life is very personal to mine. I would like it if you'd include me on the same level as Alucard during this mission for Incognito."

"And who is that, Shizumo? I need at least a name."

"His name is Marc. Or Marcus."

"No last name?"

"Got rid of his birthname when he could kill. Kept his first. He's also a natural born vampire. He's newbie too. Around two hundred years, I reckon."

"Alright, but I want all of your cooperation in this, Shizumo. This is definately going to be a risky mission. I need you to swear the power of your soul, like Alucard, to me for restrictions. Alright?" Shizumo reluctantly nodded.

"I need a fingerprint of blood on my wrist." Shizumo bit her finger and smeared her thumb in blood. Integra held out her wrist. Shizumo quickly stamped her thumbprint on it. It glowed softly. Shizumo muttered some words and licked her blood. Integra hid her wrist in her sleeve and turned back towards the group.

"I'll have to move you two to a different place until the corridor is cleaned."

"I'll stay here. I just got my room the way I wanted it," Shizumo said. Seras gulped.

"Um... Th-Thank you Integra-sama...." Seras murmured. Alucard snickered and walked past Integra and Shizumo.

"I bet Shizumo just wants to stay down here to annoy me..." He growled. Shizumo flipped him off.

"Damn straight, you coward." Alucard shook his head and disappeared.


	11. Dream

_Chapter 11_

_A girl slowly walked up the stairs, she was shivering uncontrolably. She heard the screams and thumps of noises through the floorboards. Her cage had been left loose. She managed to open it and escape. But something above her attracted her attention. A small, fragile nine year old girl with greasey hair and soiled rags as a dress cautiously opened the door. Light stung her eyes. She whimpered and pulled back. Girl opened the door a crack, letting her eyes get used to the bright light. She could smell something so fresh; outside air. She heard the sounds again. She pushed the door open a little more and covered her eyes with her hand. She nimbly slipped through and crept along the wall. She saw a red liquid covering the ground. She touched it; warm. Girl drew her finger to her lips and licked it. Metallic taste. She saw something fly through the air in front of her. She flattened herself against the wall, a body landed in front of her. Scared black eyes opened and he frantically started to claw his way away from whatever was after him. A pair of claws gripped his neck. They dragged his body upwards, slowly and gracefully. A pair of red glowing eyes peered at him from the darkness. The man whimpered._

_"Please! Please god no!! Please!! Have mercy!!"_

_"I ran out of that years... and years... and years... ago..." Fangs were shining in the darkness, like the light at the end of a tunnel. His jaws opened wide. There was red tint to the white daggers. He brough them down on the trembling mans neck. He choked and screamed, cut off by a gurgling sound. The red eyed man ripped his jaws from the neck, blood spurted out and fell on the girl. She shivered and tasted it again. Metallic. What was it? It looked fimiliar to her. He dropped the man to the floor, blood poured from his neck. The eyes peered down on her._

_"Oh? A little mouse? Heh... you must have been that weak little presence I smelled from that basement door." The eyes were at her level._

_"Why... you're just a small, cute little thing are you? Were you one of the brutal little jousting dummies for these imbisiles? Well... you seemed to have freed youself... Too bad that effort is wasted..." A hand gripped her shoulder. Her eyes were wide. She whimpered and trembled. The jaws opened. Stinking breath engulfed her senses. All she saw were the teeth, all she heard was the breathing, all she smelled was the breath. The jaws closed on her thr-_

Shizumo sat up. Her eyes bled. She panted and touched her throat. It was burning as though she was alive. She coughed, blood trickled down her chin.

"God dammit..." She stood up and walked acrossed the room to the bathroom. She looked at herself. Her eyes had sunken into her head, shadows covered her face, sickly pale skin stained by the lines of blood from her mouth and eyes. She turned the faucet on and washed the blood away. Shizumo sat on the toliet seat. She rested her head in her hands. The dream had haunted her everytime she slept.

_Now I know why I haven't slept for so long... _She let out a long sigh and stood up. She shook her hands and walked out of the room. Her bare feet slapped the stone floor, still stained with blood of the fight that took place just hours ago. She walked down the hallways, turning corners sharply, her eyes never blinking and only set on what was ahead of her. She saw the wooden door ahead of her. She touched the handle and immediatly, Alucard opened the door and pulled her inside. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Shizumo wasn't very surprised. Mist in his room crept around her ankles.

"Shizumo, we need to talk." He walked past her and sat down in his chair. She saw spots of blood on his gloves.

"Dreaming lately, Alucard?" She said. He grunted.

"I doesn't make any sense... I haven't dreamt in years. And after they come in, it's impossible! Could the thought of him make me dream!? It's utter nonsense," He said. Shizumo sighed and walked around his chair.

"It's only because the last serious fight you had with him ended up in failure to you because humans actually helped you... So pathetic, Alucard. I was watching. You had great moves, but you were using them at wrong times..." Alucard slammed his feet to the ground and stood up.

"You just shut the hell up about that! He had cheated, he used human sheilds, virgins and children! He used babies, for god sake! I was trying to restrain myself. I tried to keep my aggressive side down. I was limited to a low level!"

"No excuse... anyway, but to the previous subject! What are we going to do. Obviously, Incognito and my past 'friend', Marc, have teamed up and are working together! Both are very powerful and could destroy heaven itself if they knew how! I haven't seen Marc in less that fifty years! How do you think I feel?! To humans that'd be less than six months! You haven't seen Incognito in what? Three hundred years?! Maybe more! But I don't know because I know he's all yours! I stay on my scheduale... I thought Marcus would be gone, would be silent and neutral, but somehow Incognito recruited him. What are we going to do!? Any way we fight will end up with hundreds of deaths," Shizumo ranted. Alucard growled and rubbed his chin.

"The best thing we can do is just get them into an isolated building, maybe isolate the area and then just infultrate the building with Hellsing's men. That way it'll be army deaths, not civilians..."

"But what about their 'meals'?" She said.

"That's unavoidable. Besides, they probably won't have any meals. They probably eat their own kind..."

"Like you used to?"

"Oh shut up..." He muttered. Shizumo sat down in his chair.

"I swear... God is punishing me... Me! I'm killing Satans offspring for him! I can't help who I was born as! And Satan loves me! He wanted to marry me as one of those stupid war brides!"

"Quit lying... he only liked you for your attitude and strength."

"At least I wasn't afraid to fight..." Shizumo snickered. Alucard snarled.

"Don't bring this up!" He growled.

"That's right.. you only survived because I broke major rules! I broke the rules for your ass! I saved you from getting eaten so many times, you owe me over twenty trillion life times. You were a wuss! I'm surprised you've survived this long without me around..." Alucard grabbed her neck.

"You shut up! I don't need you, and I didn't ask for your help!!"

"Really? It sure sounded like it... 'Sensei! Help me! Sensei! Sensei!'" Shizumo teased, she grinned. Alucard pulled his gun to her head.

"I'll just shoot you with my bullets.. they can damage me for a month, I wonder what would happen if I shot you in the head!" He cocked the gun. Shizumo laughed.

"Do it... you can't... I know you can't... Your teasing has already turned to mercy! Hellsing has turned you into a goody good..." She said. Alucard bared his teeth. Eyes began to pop up all over his body.

"Level two... release..." He growled. Shizumo laughed.

"Really?! Are we going to fight!! How wonderful! I've been waiting!!" Alucards door opened and slammed against the wall.

"ALUCARD! SHIZUMO! GET OFF EACH OTHER NOW!" Integra screamed. Alucard looked over his shoulder.

"This only take a minute-"

"NOW!!!" She screamed. Alucard saftied the gun and slipped it back into his coat. Shizumo sneered.

"Obeying the rules again? Such a coward!" She yelled. Shizumo stalked out of the room and shoved past Integra.

"Shizumo! You stay! SHIZUMO!! I'm ordering you to stay!" Integra yelled. Shizumo stopped.

"Tell me this in my room, 'k?" She grinned. Shizumo left. Integra growled and walked to Alucard.

"Alucard, we're heading to Scotland next week. I need you to prepare Seras for anything that'll use her vampire powers. And do whatever you need to to prepare yourself for Incognito." Alucard nodded.

"After this... can I please... fight all out with Shizumo?" He muttered. Integra sighed.

"Maybe... I need to consider how my land you'll take up and destroy first," She said. Alucard nodded.

Shizumo's eyes were dark red, veins popped out of her neck. She was restraining herself from attacking anything in front of her. She was in a horrible mood. Integra had stopped her from fighting with Alucard, again and she had to put up with his behavior.

_That worthless little runt! He should be grateful to me! He has no idea how much shit I've put up with and gone through to make him survive for so long in Hell! I hope he ends up dying..._ Shizumo found her door and wretched it open and slammed it closed. She sat down on her coffin lid. She grabbed fistfuls of her hair and bit her lip hard. Blood trickled down her chin. She focused her eyesight on her large wooden chest next to her dresser. She stood up and took out a key from her pocket. She undid the lock and opened the chest. She took out a sword. The sheath was straigth black onyx. It was delicate but strong. She slipped the sword form the sheath. It rang like a bell. Shizumo smiled. She could smell all the people she slaughtered with it. She could see their faces in the blade.

"My little baby... You are a part of me... I can't wait to use you against Marcus. You remember Marcus? Oh yes... you remember him..." She licked the blade. Steamed waverd off of it. Her tougne was burnt black. She chuckled and licked her lips.

"Oh... you're ready..."


	12. Cooperation

Chapter 12

Four weeks later....

Shizumo sighed and rested her chin on her hand. Seras was in an army truck a few meters in front of the weapons trailers she was in. Alucard was riding with Integra in the jeep ahead of the two cars. There were only four cars. Weapons trailer, nurses vehicle, Integra's car, and the soldiers transportation. They had found something that could lead to Incognito's location. There were two vampires. Both males. One had short red hair and green eyes. The other had short black hair and blue eyes. Each were chip vampires. They already had a ghoul army around three hundred ghouls. Seras unit and the other three units were ordered to swarm the building and kill as many ghouls as possible and secure the top three levels of the castle. Alucard would go towards the two floors below them, and Shizumo was to head down to the basement. It was nearly sundown, they entered the isolated area. The streets were bare, only a few stray animals were there. Integra buzzed in on the walkie next to Shizumo's seat.

_"Alright, we're about 2 kilometers from our target. We have to get this done tonight. Don't screw this up. Alucard, Shizumo; you'l go in last. Remember to contol yourselves. I limit you both to level two release." _Shizumo picked up the walkie.

"You think it's a good idea to limit me to just level 2? Make it four. I don't need any higher than that," She said.

_"Don't try to brag, Shizumo. You're trying to be so big towards everyone." _Alucard said. She snickered.

"Yeah right. You're just jealous."

_"Just wait til I-"_

_"Alucard! Don't you two start fighting now! We all need you to cooperate! I feel sorry for Walter having to deal with you. And I'm sorry I'm stuck here with Alucard!" _Shizumo snickered and set the walkie down. She rested her head on her hand again and waited for them to stop.

"Ah, Miss Shizumo?" Walter asked a few minutes later.

"Hm?"

"I polished your sword like you asked me to." He handed her a sword in a black onyx sheath. She grasped it eagerly.

"Oh thank you Walter..." She hugged the sword close to her.

"I also took the liberty of getting you a gun. Maybe two, if you wish." He disappeared under a table. Shizumo stood up and looked down. Walter came back up with two cases.

"This is similar to Master Alucards. But I know you love the classics." He opened the case.

"Ten shots, revolver, shots up to 1000 feet away from you. Bullets are silver, .45, filled with explosive mercury mixed with holy water, also the bullets were blessed and soaked in holy water." He handed the revolver to Shizumo. She grinned and looked over it eagerly.

"Now... I think I've gathered from you that you prefer to engage in battle like a real warrior. So, I took the liberty in getting this custom made for you." He opened the second case and took out something wrapped in cloth.

"This.. is very, very dangerous. The claws..." He unwrapped it and set it on the table.

"Are made of silver. Engraved crosses on each blade. It fits on either of your hands. It can neatly hide under a coat or on your belt, if you wish. The blades are each one and a half feet long, a half inch wide. The strap is leather. Go ahead and try it on," He said. Shizumo grinned and picked up with deadly set of claws. She slipped it onto her left hand and gripped around the small metal peg under the claws. She twisted her wrist around and grinned.

"Oh this is beautiful, Walter. Truely beautiful. It's already stinging my skin. This is excellent! Ha ha!" She swung her arm around.

"I can use my sword or gun in the other hand so perfectly! Oh this is wonderful! This is great!" She laughed and slipped it back off and set it on the table.

"Oh you are a genius. You really are Walter!" He smiled.

"Uh, yes. Thank you very much, Miss," He said. The trailer jerked to a halt.

"It seems that we have arrived..." Walter said.

"Oh so it seems." Shizumo went back to where she was sitting and picked up a black coat that was similar to Alucards. She quickly put it on and tuck her gun into the hidden pocket. She strapped on the clawed weapon to her belt on the right hip and attached her sword on the other side. She smoothed the coat out and chuckled.

"I hope the Angel of Death gets the join us?" She looked at Walter. He swallowed and chuckled nervously.

"I'm afraid not, Miss. I have been ordered to stay with Lady Hellsing while this mission occurs."

"Oh.. poopy!" The back door of the weapons trailer opened. Walter stepped out and stood by the side of the door. Shizumo stood in the middle of the trailer, waiting for everything to be done with. A few men came and collected some boxes of ammunition from the trailer. Seras stepped in to get her gun and some ammunition. Shizumo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Best be prepared for what is inside... Not everything is what it seems!" She chimed. Seras shivered.

"Um... yes... of course..." She murmured, jumping off the back of the trailer. Shizumo chuckled. She walked to the end of the trailer, grabbed the top edge with her hands and flipped herself up on top. She sat down and swung her legs. The moon was dim, clouds were dominant in the sky. Only a few stars could be seen. It was darker than usual around this castle. She looked into a second floor window, staring back at her were a pair of bright red eyes. She smiled and licked her lips. It was the man with the red hair. He disappeared from the window. Shizumo giggled and looked down over to where the soldiers were lining up.

"Oh little boys! Little boys! Be careful on the second and third floors! The red man is hiding up there! Reddy freddy!" She yelled. They looked up at her and got a little nervous when they saw her grinning with glee. Integra stepped in front of the company.

"Alright! Remember your mission! Kill as many ghouls as you can, and secure the top three levels of this building. Do not kill yourselves and if you see either of the two main targets, immediatly get into your group formations! Do not shoot at either of them, just contact either Alucard or Shizumo on the walkies. Understood?"

"Yes m'am!" They all yelled. They charged the castle and quickly made it through the door. They ran up the stairs and began to fire shots at the ghouls. Shizumo heard each shot plop into the ghouls' flesh. Alucard was impatient, he was tapping his fingers against the glass of Integra's car.

"Are they finished yet? I'm getting quite anxious..." He growled. Shiuzmo chuckled.

"What? You scared of them or something?" She said. Alucard looked at her.

"I wouldn't be scared of any of those pathetic fools... The only thing I'm scared of is myself!"

"Oh so you're afraid of jerks who have no ba-"

"Don't start with me!" Alucard snarled. Shizumo grinned.

"Come on... how about a quick fight before we go in?" She jumped down from the trailor.

"I'd love to!" He walked towards her, pulling out his gun.

"Walter!" Integra yelled. Walter swung his arms around and pointed his fingers towards the two. Wires wrapped around them and hung in the air, surrounding them completely.

"Now you two cooperate or else I will make you two WORK TOGETHER!!" She yelled. Shizumo growled.

"That's the end of the world right there..."

"I can agree to that!" Alucard hissed. Integra growled.

"I expect you both to at least cooperate while we're in a heavily inhabited civilian city!! If you two get out of control, how the hell am I suppose to cover that up!?" She snapped. Shizumo snickered.

"You can start up another century of witch trials..."

"Oh shut up, Shizumo! I am never going to do anything that pleases you with your sick humor!!" Integra snarled.

"Don't you get anything I'm going through, Lady Integra?? She tortures me with words and never shuts up!!"

"Oh you're such a baby!" Shizumo smirked. Integra glared at them both.

"Now, either you both cooperate with this mission or else I am going to keep you both in solitude, TOGETHER, inbetween each mission!" She said. Alucard and Shizumo mumbled in anger.

"Fine..."

"Fine." Walter released them both. The walkie buzzed to life on Integras hip.

"_Lady Hellsing! We need help! Major help! The re- GAH!!"_

"Hello??! Answer! Come in!" Integra yelled. There was some noise.

_"We need help up here! The red head man is on the fourth floor! He's been running bu- GET THAT ONE!! But he stopped like he was luring us in a trap!! We need hel- GAH!!" _The walkie was quiet. Alucard grinned.

"I think I'll go..." He said softly. Integra sighed.

"Alright.. Alucard go ahead on in and help them. Shizumo, you try to keep any other ghouls or the other main target from heading and further up that the first floor. Got it?"

"No problem, Miss Hellsing..." She hissed. Shizumo grinned and walked behind Alucard towards the castle.

"If you go up towards my territory I'll rip your heart out..." He growled.

"Same goes for you. But when you wake up, you'll be a woman," She said, grinning from ear to ear.


	13. Bring

Chapter 13

Shizumo walked slowly through the dark hallways. She was interested in this building. It smelled like lilacs rather than dead bodies and blood. Whoever it was, they were smart to hide the scent of death. But they were a little late. Shizumo spotted a dark stairway heading down. She clumped her boots on each step, one at a time. She didn't hear much noise other than herself. She was still on guard. He hand was hidden up her coat sleeve and on the hilt of her sword. She reached the bottom of the stairway. It opened to a wide room. Pillars popped up in rows all over the room. She walked slowly forward. She smelled something in the air. She stopped. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet and too still. She looked around.

"Hmm..." She smelled the air. The smell was lingering with the lilac scent. She closed her eyes and waited.

Alucard was having some fun. So far, the ghouls were all dead. He couldn't smell much because of the lilac scent. It was a challenge. He wouldn't be able to locate the vampire with his sense of smell. He had to use his eyes. He was already at the third floor. He had only killed around twenty ghouls so far. He could hear the soldiers shouting up above him. He swept up the stairs to the fourth level. He stopped at the top. He saw the red head. He was nawing on the neck of a soldier.

"Oi!! Oi!! What are you doing, huh?" He yelled. The vampire dropped the corpse and stared at Alucard. He raised his gun.

"Are you scared?" He said. The red head ran straight at him.

"This is too easy..." He muttered. The red head's teeth sank into his throat. He was taken by surprise.

_So he's got speed... and that power... Not that impressive..._ Alucard shot him in the face. The red head dodged it and stood in front of Alucard.

"I take it you are Alucard?" He asked. His voice was raspy. Alucrad grinned.

"Yes.. that is me..."

"Well... I thought that Shizumo would be here. Oh well. He's so lucky. He gets to play with a girl. He likes girls. A little too much," He said.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"I am May."

"Isn't that a ladies name? You don't look like much of a lady!" Alucard taunted.

"Shut up!" May charged at Alucard. Alucard started shooting at him rapidly. May got his shoulder torn. He jumped up and slash Alucard's face. Alucard grinned and swung his arm around. May's shoulder regenerated.

"Oh! You know regeneration! I may like you!" Alucard laughed.

A foot came flying at Shizumo's gut. She sidestepped it and opened her eyes. The vampire with brown hair was in front of her. He twisted around and swung his foot at her face. She ducked.

"Hey! You're not making any progress!" She yelled. He stopped.

"I got Shizumo? But Alucard is supposed to be down here! Oh well... I like girls... you look really pretty," He said, licking his lips. Shizumo flashed her fangs.

"Watch yourself, boy... I'm not one of those girls, you know... I have fangs..." She growled. He grinned.

"I should introduce myself. I am Robin Nickta. I love little girls," He said. Robin grinned. Shizumo growled.

"You like little girls, eh? No wonder you're so weird lookin... you probably have a penis the size of a christmas tree light." Robin charged at her and slashed her shoulder. She quickly drew her sword and cut his wrist. He leapt back, hissing.

"So you play with a sword huh?! I like girls with fiestiness in them!!" He grinned. Shizumo smiled.

"Well come on!! I'm waiting!!" Robin ran behind a pillar and pulled out a staff of metal.

"This is my weapon! It can do it all! Sharp ends and it's made of metal! You don't stand a chance!!" He yelled. Shizumo licked her lips.

"I just want to watch you try..." She held her sword in front of her, one hand behind her. Robin grinned and twisted the spear around in his hands. He leapt at her and brought on end of it down towards her head. Shizumo parred it one handed and slashed her sword at his back. It grazed his shirt but missed his skin. He leapt back. Robin realized how dangerous her sword was.

"You have a sword made of silver? Isn't that cheating?!" He snapped.

"Not at all. I'm using it, aren't I? It's burning me right now!" She grinned. She stabbed the sword into the ground and showed him her hand.

"See? Look at that burn. Almost black! It went through the glove!" She said. Robin frowned and then grinned.

"So you enjoy pain, I take it?"

"Oh yea... soooo much! It reminds me that I'm still here!" She licked the blade. Steam erupted from where she touched. Her tongue was black. Robin wavered a little at the sight. Shizumo merely laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Come on!! Was that all just fake bravado!? Where's that fighting spirit!? Or should I just attack myself!!" She flew at him and jabbed forward at his gut. Robin dodged it and hit Shizumo in the neck with the spear. He spun the spear in his hands and sliced her shoulder. She swung her sword around and hit his hand with the flat part of hte blade. Robin felt the searing pain and screamed in agony. Shizumo took the opening and pierced her sword through his gut. Robin dropped the spear. He put his hands on his sword. Steam erupted from where he touched.

"Oh... you are that weak? What the hell, dude... I thought you were stronger..." She whispered. Robin grinned.

"This is what I wanted..." His arms turned into swirls of black energy. Shizumo watched silently. His body dissolved into the air.

"So you know how to use vampire powers even though you're just a chip vampire. I think that's pretty special. So who taught you?" She asked, raising her sword before her face.

"My master... Incognito... he... he gave birth to me!" He hissed. Two red eyes appeared before Shizumo.

"Oh... you use the darkness? How classic. And so... corny. You need to learn to use everything around you. Darkness is so cliche!" She said.

"Really? Then say that after I kill you!!" Robin attacked. Tendrales of darkness pierced her flesh and stuck out of her like pins. Blood sprayed the floor. He laughed.

"Really?? You're complaining about how 'weak' I am and look at this! You're dying already!" He cackled. Shizumo grinned.

"Yamikagero..." She whispered. She tossed her sword into the air. It spun in circles then sent out a spray of energy. It slashed through Robins tendrales and pierced the air where he was. He screamed.

"Oi oi! Don't think I'm defenseless! I should tell you, I'm the one who trained Alucard when he was very young! I gave him the secrets to getting all that power he has! I'm three times as powerful than he is, or even more! I'm not sure, I haven't checked yet!" She laughed. Robin's head formed, then his followed. Shiuzmo grabbed his neck.

"You see how weak you are against me? Now, tell me this... Do you know a man named Marcus?" She asked. Robin grinned.

"He is May's master... That is all... That I know..."

"Liar!" Shizumo squeezed his neck tighter.

"Fine! He's Master Incognito's assistant. He picked us out to become vampires! That's all I really know about him!" Robin snapped. Shizumo grinned.

"Assistant, eh? Do you know his whereabouts?"

"No! All I know is that he is where master Incognito is." Shizumo smirked.

"You just earned a painless death!" She held her sword next to his neck.

"Bye..." She let go and swiped it through his neck cleanly. His head fell to the ground. Shizumo slid the sword back into it's black sheath. She stepped away from the decaying body and walked back to the stairs.

"If Alucard has trouble with his opponent, I am so kicking his ass..." She growled.


	14. Reunion

Chapter 14

Alucard held May's neck in his hand. It had taken him barely ten minutes to defeat the chip vampire. The reports were over exaggerated. There was no way this vampire could have caused so much havoc. He gripped harder.

"Now, May... you tell me what your master told you..." He growled.

"I won't tell you anything... I swore-" Alucard held the gun to his mouth.

"Come on, tell me or die."

"You'll kill me anyways!"

"I won't! I swear on my damned soul..." He grinned. May coughed up blood.

"My master... he just said to kill as many as I could... that's all..."

"Is your master Incognito?!" May smirked.

"You should be able to figure that out yourself..." Alucard frowned.

"Don't play smart ass with me!!" He shot May in the head. Alucard dropped his body and watched it turn to dust.

"Damn smartasses..." He slipped his gun back into it's holder.

"Oi... Police girl," He said into a walkie.

"_Y-yes master?"_

"Tell your comrades it's time to pull out. This was a waste of time."

"_B...but master... We're in serious trouble up here! Someone... no... A vampire... they're killing everyone! Even I'm injured. And it's not healing at all!"_ Alucard smirked.

"Oh... some competition again? Have you seen him?"

"_No master. He's well hidden. I can only faintly smell him. He smells... unreal." _There was a whooshing sound in the background. Seras screamed. Alucard clicked a seperate button on the walkie.

"Shizumo."

"_What?! Are you having trouble?!" _

"No. Seras has run into a stronger vampire. Tell Lady Hellsing that it'll take a little longer than expected. I think someone we've been looking for is here..." He grinned.

_"Fine... I'll tell her. You go rescue your creation and don't fuck it up." _Alucard put the walkie away and started walking for the stairs.

Shizumo put the walkie back in its holder and started up the stairs again. She stopped. The door was closed. She didn't remember closing it. She also didn't remember there being a bunch of rose vines all over the door. She heard something move behind her. Shizumo turned around. Two bright red eyes stared at her. She didn't move. Silver hair, pale skin, and a black streak through his bangs; it was Marcus.

"Marc...." She muttered. He nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Shizumo. How long has it been?"

"At least one hundred years, you little bastard..." He chuckled.

"Still as snippy as ever. I was actually hoping we could become friends?" Shizumo took out her sword and held the tip at his neck.

"I can see that won't work... Why are you so mean to me? Can't you just let our little run in with each other go?"

"No. I had a friend, you killed him. You took his place, then betrayed me. Believe me, you broke that laws of nature by even becoming a friend and getting away from you killing the friend you replaced. You also attacked me while I was very weak. You knew of my weak stage... you knew the time I was weakest. Every decade... every decade I become as weak as a human! And you took advantage of that and tried to kill me!" She snarled. Marcus smiled.

"Can't you let that go? I was confused at the time. I knew that to become a strong vampire I had to kill a stronger one than me. And you were the strongest so I just thought..."

"You thought wrong..." Marcus turned around and started walking down the stairs.

"Maybe we can put that behind us. I'm only here to talk to you now."

"If you're going to talk to me then you'll answer my questions!" She hissed, following him.

"Fine... if it means I'll be able to talk to you..."

"Why are you helping Incognito?"

"He was going for something that intrigued me. He wanted to summon the demons of hell onto earth to punish the foolish humans. I agreed with him. I wanted to bring out the demons that torture the damned when they die, so that the evil humans that are not dead yet, will be tortured while they lived! To punish the evildoers is what I'm after. To kill the evildoers is what I support. To protect the innocent is what I'm after as well."

"You idiot! Incognito seeks to destroy mankind! The innocent will be killed as well!"

"They will be sent to heaven. The will live in peaceful sanctuary. I am using Incognito to bring judgement day on this world." Shizumo growled.

"Just a few years ago, if I remember correctly, you didn't care about the world. You were willing to kill mercilessly, women, children, men, and you would even lower yourself to raping children and women." Marcus stopped and turned around.

"I have changed since then. I am now an intelligent person. I think about everything I do. What's odd about Incognito's plan is that it requires a portal being. Someone who was born in hell and is feared by every being everywhere. Someone who carries the memories of Satan himself..." He stared at Shizumo.

"Apparently, that person is you, Shizumo. You're the key to releasing hell itself on the world..." Shizumo growled.

"I know that... why do you think I'm always running around?! It's a method of surpressing memories! Don't think I'll cooperate with you. I'd never even think of it." Marcus smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't cooperate with it, Shizumo. I'm just telling you it... just in case something should happen..." He said. Marcus disappeared. Shizumo slammed her fist into the nearest pillar. It cracked and split in half.

"God dammit... He's just messing with my head now... How the hell does he even know about the damn portal's host?! He shouldn't know... the devil trusts only a few beings... I'm one of them!" She turned on her heel and went back up the stairs.

"I bet Incognito overheard something..." She growled.

Alucard walked down in between the lines of soldiers that had flattened themselves against the walls. He could see Seras laying on the floor near a corner that turned to another hallway. She was firing her cannon at the hidden enemy. He stood next to her. Seras stopped firing and pulled back.

"He's down the hallway, master," She said. Alucard grinned.

"That's great... Now tell them all to get the hell out or they'll be caught up in the mess..." He saw a red light shine out of the darkness. He walked forward.

"Hey! Incognito! It has been too long... How long has it been exactly? About... three hundred years?" He held his hands out to his sides, curling his fingers.

"Alucard...." A rough voice said. Incognito walked forward into view.

"You are under a humans control? A vampire such as you... you've been lowered far too much..." He growled.

"Tch... you've made yourself look even more like shit... Haven't you ever heard of hygiene?" Alucard snickered. Incognito raised his arm, a gun was in it.

"Well, looks like you have a human made weapon as well!" Alucard pulled out his gun.

"Let's begin this, shall we!?"

"Let's end this now!" They charged at each other, shooting for each others head. A hand grabbed each other their faces and pushed them apart. Shizumo stood between them.

"Alucard! We're leaving!" She ordered.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? I am in the middle of a fight here!"

"I don't care! We're leaving..." She glared at Incognito.

"Shizumo? Ah... Shizumo... I know of you. You whipped Alucard into the thing he is today... you gave him his power..."

"Can the shit, Incognito. I have a few questions to ask you." Incognito grinned.

"Yes?"

"Fist off, how did you learn of the portals host?" She asked darkly. Incognito chuckled.

"Why, from the devil of course!"

"How did you find out!?" She snapped.

"If you must know, I killed one of his close friends and got it from him."

"You bastard... Just how the hell did you find out who his friends where?!"

"I listen... and watch... You're suppose to know simple things like that. Are you not Shizumo?! The most powerful vampire in the world?! Tch... it is just a title after all isn't it?" He laughed. Shizumo drew her gun.

"I can kill you right now..."

"A man made weapon will not kill me."

"But enough blessed bullets might!" She hissed. She shot his large red eye. He laughed as the wound healed.

"I will not waste my time on you now!" He backed into the darkness and disappeared. Shizumo turned and went back down the hallway.

"Alucard, we're leaving..." She growled. She walked past him and dissolved into mist. Alucard sighed and disappeared.

Integra saw them walk out. She wondered why Shizumo looked so mad.

"I'm guessing they're weren't up to your standerds, Shizumo?" She asked. She ignored her and walked back to the weapons trailer.

"Hm... must be weaker than I am..." Alucard approached her.

"Master... Shizumo has found out some pretty disturbing news for her... That's why she is so pissed off. Don't take it against yourself. She just needs her space,'' He grinned. Integra lite a cigar and sighed.

"Alright... How did everything go? I overheard that Incognito might have been there."

"He was. But the fight was finished before we did anything. Shizumo interrupted us... She was already mad when she came in.." Alucard explained. Integra nodded.

"Well... we suffered casualties.. but we'd better leave now. The sun is almost ready to rise. Everyone get back in the trucks! We're leaving!" She yelled, climbing into her car. Shizumo slammed the trailer door shut and didn't allow any of the soldiers to put away their weapons. Walter couldn't even get in, he was just too afraid of Shizumo's temper to go near her.


	15. Prepare

Chapter 15

Shizumo fumed over what Marcus had told her. She was eager to fight him, the repay him for what he did, but in the end he just vanished into thin air. Left without a trace, almost like the last time they met. She chewed on her thumb and took her sword, still sheathed, and laid it on her lap. She ran her fingers down the onyx sheath and held the end of the sword in her hand. She drew it out and examined it. The silver blade was slightly stained with blood. She licked her fingers and quickly wiped the stains off, burning her fingers while doing so. She slammed her heel onto the floor and cursed.

"How could I have just let him get away again?! Dammit! I should just kill myself right now! This a mistake of a newbie vampire. I've lowered myself to the most horrible level! Even that police girl is higher than me as of right now... Dammit!! I am not going to let this go unpunished... But I'm not letting anyone else know about this. I'm definatly not going to let Alucard do anything either." She took off her coat and stood up. Shizumo took off her gloves and ripped opened the lower part of her shirt. She turned the sword so it was flat against and pressed it against her skin. She grunted at the sudden pain and let the silver burn her skin for a few moments. She withdrew it and pressed the tip of the sword on her abdomen, drawing it downwards, making a line of red and black burnt skin. She then held the sword to her neck and pressed it over her artery. She hissed at the pain and pressed it harder against her skin. Shizumo panted and withdrew the sword. She grabbed the blade with both hands and squeezed it tightly. Steam erupted from her palms, the smell of burnt flesh hugged her nose. She dropped the sword and bit her wrists. Blood poured from the wounds.

"So, something troubling you?" Alucard said cooly. Shizumo glared at him.

"Why don't you stay with your 'Master' you little dog?!" She snapped.

"Tch... I came back here to talk to you about Incognito. And maybe... That man Marcus." Shizumo sat down and crossed her legs.

"Really? And how long have you known about him?"

"For a long time. I understand you two have had a fight way back when. But I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about how we're going to deal with these two. I know you'll fight Marcus... and I Incognito. But when will we fight them? And also... where? Miss Integra will want to know where most of all. She doesn't wish to get civilians involved. She also doesn't want those damn Catholics butting in..."

"Yes... it would be ashamed if you were deprived of your fight with Anderson. You two would just fight it out until the world burned to Hell. I can answer a few of the questions... For when, it'll take place in a few weeks. At the least two and at the most four. And for how, it'll be simple. Get our little clearances from Integra to release all our power if we need it and it'll take place in seperate floors. Mainly because if we both fought our foes on the same floor, Marcus and Incognito would probably use the fight to generate power to summon those stupid demons and bring Hell on earth. Incognito will either be outside or in the deepest level of wherever we are. Marcus... he runs... I'll have to draw him out. When I catch a glimpse of him, I'll have to lure him to a certain level and keep away from you two."

"Do you have any idea as of where?"

"No... All I know is that it'll have to be high up, have a history of vampire inhabitants, and probably be a religious structure."

"Well, that just widens our options rather than lowers them. There are too many cathedrals in Britain, let alone the city of England." Shizumo sheathed her sword.

"So, why are you burning youself so badly?" Alucard grinned.

"Did something really piss you off?"

"Of course! I'm sure you've figured most of my problems out by now!"

"All I know is that seeing that Marcus again must have really upsetted you. Did he do something? Or did you?"

"I suggest you get the hell out of here now. And don't pribe into my personal business! Leave! Go join your master and be a good little dog." Alucard growled.

"Don't call me a dog."

"Well that's what you act like around her... a dog. You let humans take control of you and then they beat you down to be submissive to the Hellsing family! Now get the hell out of here!" She yelled. Alucard glared at her. He took a step forward, ready to attack her, then decided not to and vanished. Shizumo bit her thumb.

"Damn that Marcus! He's putting me through Hell and back! I never thought that that weak little idiot of a vampire could cause this much trouble for me! I underestimated him last time... he was smart enough to hide reserves of blood after I defeated him... Now he's back... And he must be almost as powerful as Alucard by now. If he isn't... then he's just really smart." She stood up and paced back and forth.

"And if he knows how to use the little power he possesses in ways that could serverly injure me, he may have enough knowledge to find a way to kill me..." She grinned.

"I think I can twist this to my advantage... Yes... I'll make it a sport... Hehn hehn hehn... I know the elements of sport enough to make this into something fun... Oh I can plan this out right here... Wherever we fight will affect it slightly, but I can alter my plan to adjust to it. I'll touch his sensitive feelings and make him freak out. But I'll need to be careful... he knows most of my luring tactics already. I'm sure he'll use it against me. I guess once I lure him out and get the beginning over with, I'll just wing it and attack. Yes... No problem!" She sat back down and licked her lips.

"I can turn the situation to my advantage. This may be better than I thought..." The trailer came to a hault. The trailer door opened. Walter peered inside.

"Is your mood better, miss?" He asked.

"Yes... it's a lot better, Watler. In fact.. I think I'll got for a small walk..." She walked out of the trailer. Walter peered at her burn marks and sniffed the air.

"Ugh... it smells like Berlin during World War II... Horrible..." Shizumo passed Integra and headed away from Hellsing manor.

"Shizumo! Where are you going?" She yelled. She peered over her shoulder at her and grinned.

"I'm taking a walk. Oh... can you tell Walter to put these in my room?" She dropped her gun and clawed weapon on the ground and continued walking.

"Shizumo!"

"Don't worry! I'll be back later tonight!" She said. Alucard chuckled.

"Oh... she seems so much happier than before..."

"Why? Was she pissed off when you went to talk to her?"

"Oh very... so was torturing herself, you know."

"That explains the burn marks... Do you know why?" They started into the manor.

"She was pissed off. She probably did something she couldn't forgive herself for. Beats me why she did it." Alucard laughed. Integra looked over her shoulder, peering at Shizumo's figure getting further and further away.

"Does she usually take walks when she's in that mood?"

"No... she must be thinking about something. Shizumo... doesn't like the outdoors very much. That's why she stays inside. Whenever she takes a walk... Well... I think later there will be hell to pay..."

"But she was in such a good mood," Integra said.

"That doesn't matter. Shizumo is a wild girl. Her mood changes depending on how and what she thinks."

"So in other words, her heart is her head?"

''You could say that."

"So... Did you find out where the battle will take place?"

"Not where, specifically. Shizumo said it'll be in a high place, had to have a history of vampire inhabitants, and has to be religious. Oh, and she's already figured out the timeframe for when this will all probably happen. She said at the least, in two weeks, and at the most in four."

"That's a small amount of time to get more troops..."

"No matter... I think what matters, in this uncoming fight, is you."

"What?"

"I don't mean you entirely. I mean your power over me and Shizumo. She says that we'll probably have to use our full power in this fight... I doubt she'll have to. But I believe her when she talks about me." Integra snickered.

"You do realize she's insulting you, right?"

"Yes.. but unfortunately... It's the truth. Incognito and I have known each other for far too long. I'm afraid that he knows me a little to well." Integra sighed.

"Well... I'll let you go do whatever... Don't go wild. I know I can't control Shizumo very well at all, but I need you to cooperate and keep yourself under control. I don't want you to go sucking up peoples lives just to kill Incognito," She said. Alucard smirked and disapeared.


	16. Vision

Chapter 16

Shizumo leaned against a tree and bowed her head. She was excited and feeling pain at the same time. She was stuck in the same scene again and again. Every time she closed her eyes, it played out. The first lifetime she ever had. The only time she was considered a human. The time before her vampire soul was awakened. She was excited to fight an old rival, but the pain in her skull was pushing her to the edge.

_"So you're one of the little things pinned up down there, eh? It seems you've escaped... too bad you won't know freedom for long..."_

She was born a little girl then. Her parents didn't want her, no one wanted her. She was abused and beaten. Used as a punching bag for a tempermental and alchoholic couple. The one vampire who came acrossed her and somehow awakened her vampire soul. She smell of filth and blood filled her nose. She angerily wiped her nose, trying to get rid of the smell. It became stronger.

_"Too bad you won't know freedom for long..."_

Shizumo yelled and hit her head on the tree trunk, trying to get rid of the voices.

"Dammit leave me alone!" She yelled.

_"Sorry Shizumo. It was to help me get stronger."_

She stopped suddenly. It was his voice. Marcus. She dug her fingernails into the tree.

_"I know he was your friend, but I've thought over what you've said. To get stronger, I have to defeat those stronger than me."_

_"You bastard! He was my best friend!! Do you realize how rare I'm able to find people I can trust?! You've ruined your chance forever now!" Marcus moved his gaze to his hands, bloody._

_"It was strange though... I thought I would die... but he just kept holding back, he didn't want to kill me."_

_"That's because he considered you a friend! He never kills friends! You god damn coward! What I meant by more power is someone who is against you and an enemy!!" Shizumo was bent next to the corpse of her friend. His brown hair streaked with blood, throat torn out and dripping blood._

_"But... I couldn't find an enemy who was as powerful as him! Shizumo-san, I asked him to fight me. I also said to the death. He agreed with me! He consented!"_

_"You damn coward! I know you tricked him!!" She sprang up to her feet. Marcus took a step back._

_"You little pup! I'll show you what a real vampire's power is like! You'll wish you never messed with him!" She grabbed his arm and stabbed his shoulder with her other hand. Marcus pulled back, running away from her._

Shizumo shook her head. She couldn't get too involved with this memory. She looked up in the sky, the sun was rising. She grinned.

"I think I'll take a little time in the sun today... it shouldn't be that bad," She said. Shizumo sat down against the tree and put her head back. The scents all around her flooded her mind. Hours passed. The sun beated down on her, little cloud coverage made her more vulnerable to the sun. She felt a burning sensation on her skin. She ignored it. Nothing to worry her. A crow cawed. A new smell emerged. Her eyes snapped open. It was nighttime around her. But it didn't feel right. She still had a burning sensation on her skin. She stood up. The scene moved rapidly. A small cottage in the middle of a small town. People were asleep. One cottage had a strong scent of death and blood around it. She entered it quietly. She gasped. Splattered blood, a woman and two battered children dead; their throats ripped out. A man towering over an older one with a beard, holding his neck. The bearded man was bleeding, he was pleading for his life. The man standing over him was grinning, he had red eyes and shiny fangs slightly coated with blood.

"You have no reason to live. I know what's been going on here... especially in your little downstairs room! I can smell all that pain, that filth, and the blood. You've already killed them tonight, you knew I would come. It's too bad you didn't leave soon enough... It would have made it so much funner for me to hunt you down like the animals you are!" He hissed. In the far corner, Shizumo saw a little girl, on her knees and hiding behind a corner. Her hair was matted down with filth and blood. Her face was covered with blood and dirt. All she had on was a ragged bag.

"Please! Have mercy!"

"I ran out of that long ago..." He squeezed the man's neck, blood splattered everywhere. He licked the man's blood.

"Ugh... sour..." There was a creaking sound. He turned his head towards the girl.

"Oh... a little girl?" He walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"You're so miserable... all that pain and suffering... You must think it's a relief to see your tormentors die. Sorry I didn't get here in time... but since you saw me and came up earlier than I expected... you'll have to share their fate..." He ran his fingers down her cheek. Her eyes were wide and confused. He sniffed the air around her. He blinked.

"Oh... so you're one of the little things pinned up down there, eh? Well... seems you've escaped... too bad you won't know freedom for long..." He moved his hand to her neck and gripped it. He opened his mouth and revealed his fangs. His words rang through the air.

_"Too bad you won't know freedom for long..."_

_"Too bad you won't know freedom for long..." _An image of his fangs floated in front of Shizumo's eyes.

"No! Dammit!" She grabbed her head with her hands and shook her head.

"Get out of there!" She yelled. His fangs touched the girls neck. Something inside her head snapped. She blinked, her eyes turned red. She grabbed his hand and pulled it from her neck. He retracted from her and stared at her in wonder, staring at her eyes. She was determined, rage filled her eyes.

"What the hell!? You're a- a vampire!?" He backed away. The girl stood up and gripped his hand tighter. She grinned, little fangs shone in her mouth.

"W...Why so scared?" She whispered, not used to talking. The man tried to pull his hand away. The girl gripped it tighter, there was a loud cracking sound.

"Gah!!" He screamed.

"Is something wrong? Aren't you glad to see one of your kin?" She hissed. Her hair began to float behind her. The filth and blood that matted it down evaporated. Long, flowing, black hair floated behind her. Shizumo went to her knees.

"Dammit!!" The young girl held up her free hand and stabbed the vampire in the gut. His eyes went wide, he fell to his knees.

"Aren't you so brave... too bad you won't live for much longer..." The little girl bit his neck and pulled back. A fountain of blood sprayed from his neck and sprinkled onto her. She licked her lips and watched the man fall to the ground. The little girl looked towards Shizumo. She walked towards her.

"I love freedom... I'm sure you do too... I mean, we both love it, we're the same person after all..." She said. Shizumo felt a surge of pain in her head.

"Ow!"

"Something wrong? Oh well... You'll get over it, I know you will... We're both tougher than people think. You've put up with so much over your centuries, and I've put up with so much during my short period as a human... No look... I'm a vampire... A sweet... vampire... Hahahaa!!!" The girl laughed. Shizumo covered her ears.

"Dammit, leave me alone!" She screamed. Sunlight blinded her eyes. Shizumo jolted upright. It was almost sunset. She looked around and felt something running down her face. She touched her cheek. Blood. She stood up and wiped the blood off.

"Damn dreams... Why did it have to be that? I'd rather dream about the betrayal than that..." She muttered. Shizumo started walking towards the Hellsing mansion.

"My good mood is gone..."

"That's ashame..." A cool voice said. Shizumo froze in her tracks. She felt anger boiling inside of her.

"Show yourself..." She growled. She slowly turned around. Marcus was standing behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She growled. Marcus bowed to her.

"Don't be like that, Shizumo-san. I was just visiting you."

"Yeah well, you can go."

"Did you enjoy your dream? What was it about?" He asked.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled.

"Please, Shizumo-san! I'm only here for a visit. So what was it about?" He asked again.

"You don't need to know..."

"Was it about the time you were a human for a short while?" Shizumo stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I know that's what it was about. I hope you enjoyed it. According to your mind, that's your most painful yet somehow pleasent memory. Your first kill. A violent one too. I certainly enjoyed it." Shizumo glared at him.

"Get away from me..." She growled.

"But I just wanted to-"

"I said go!!" She yelled. Black whips of energy lashed out at him. He dodged them and held his hands up.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" He disappeared into a mist. Shizumo turned on her heel and started back to the mansion.

"I will kill him... I will kill that son of a bitch..."


	17. Massacre

Chapter 17

Five days later...

Shizumo left the large group of heavily armed soldiers. Alucard rode with Integra in her car. Seras rode with her fellow soldiers in the trucks. 6:45 pm. The sun was starting to set. Heading for England and the royal cathedral that was said to host Queen Elizebeth's arrival for the knighting of Hellsing was their destenation. They arrived at 7:13 pm. The streets were cleared for a radius of one mile around the cathedral. Everything was quiet. The soldiers raced out of the trucks, arming themselves and tucking extra magazines of ammo into their vests and pockets. Seras took off her sunglasses and peered up at the castle. It was enormous. She could sense the terrible aura surrouding it. Alucard tapped his foot impatiently as he waited by Integra Hellsings car. A grin was spread across his face. He was ready to fight. Walter waited with Integra, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. The soldiers lined up. Seras was in front to search out any vampires hidden behind the mass amounts of ghouls who were inside. They readied themselves to go in. Suddenly, a wall of mist hid the castle. Shizumo stepped out from it. Her body solidifying from the mist.

"Hey Integra... how about I make this a much shorter mission and go in first, eh?" She licked her lips. Her fangs shone brightly. The sun was barely peeking over the horizen. Integra kept her eyes on her. Her cigar smoulder as she took in another puff. She looked towards the soldiers, and then Alucard. He sniggered and kept his eyes glued at the top of the castle. She looked back to Shizumo. She was patient. Her black trenchcoat hid her leather outfit. Beneath were three deadly weapons that could kill an entire population. Integra turned her head away and closed her eyes. Shizumo snickered and started chuckling.

"Oh... I knew you'd understand..." She hissed. Shizumo turned from the crowd and headed slowly for the castle doors. Her red eyes glimmered with joy and hunger. She put one hand in the middle of the two large oak doors. There were a few clanks and booms from behind it, locks. They swung open a few inches. She pushed one open with one finger. A roar of moans and groan erupted from inside. She grinned. Shizumo turned her head towards everyone.

"Don't come in for at least ten minutes... Kehehehe!!" She slid inside and closed the doors. It was silent. Clouds hid the moon. Alucard let out a hiss.

"I actually feel envious for Shizumo right now..." He murmured. A sudden crazy scream erupted from inside the castle. Alucard bursted out laughing. Seras was trembling in fear.

"That's the sound I want to hear! The sound of real vampire having fun!! Haha!" He laughed. The soldiers moved around uncomfortably. Seras was going numb with fear.

"That's... that's Miss Shizumo?" Walter cleared his throat.

"I haven't heard her scream like that in my life..." He muttered.

Shizumo drew her gun. She had been waiting to break it in for a while. She tampered with a few of the bullets in it. She memorized the order. She wanted to see what they would do. The first was a normal one, second was one she tried to stuff with wires, the third was one with gasoline and explosives pounded into it, the fourth contained several levels of holy water at differently concentrated levels, the fifth contained some of her own power that only sought the head of her victim, and the sixth contained one powerful explosive that was yet to be tested. She pointed her gun at the sea of glowing, droppy eyes. The groans and moans from the ghouls were making her excited. She grinned happily, her eyes wide with craziness; she cocked the gun.

"Boom!" She shot the first one. Four ghouls fell dead with huge holes in their heads.

"Bam!!" The second shot. The first line of ghouls fell to the ground, their heads sliced up, appendages falling around them.

"Kapow!" A large group of ghouls fell victim to the sudden explosion that was fired into the middle of their crowd.

"Pow!" Another line of ghouls fell, screaming in pain as the holy water ate away at their dead bodies. Shizumo couldn't help but laugh.

"Tehee.. hehe.. Haha.. Haha! HAAHAA!!" She screamed as she fired the next shot. Twenty ghouls fell with a pinpoint hole in their skulls, smoking from the impact. She fired the last shot. An explosion engulfed the crowd of ghouls in fire. Their flesh and blood splat on the walls, old pillars, ceiling, and sprinkled onto Shizumo's face. A hand fell at her feet. She took in a deep breath and let out a few muffled cackles. She picked the hand up and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Come little children... I won't hurt you..." She put her gun away and pulled out her clawed weapon, setting it on her left hand. Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight. She moved forward, towards the scent of ghouls. Children came towards her. Their eyes rolled back into their heads. A part of them ripped off from where they were bitten. She licked the claws. Steam lightly rolled off of the blades.

"Just because you're children... doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!! In fact! I may eat you!" She laughed wildly and leapt into the sea of children. She slashed at their necks, heads dropped around her; one after the other. Little guilt filled her mind. Their blood stained her skin. Small droplets of blood rolled down her coat. Shizumo ran quickly through the crowd of children. Her clawed weapon skimming through the line of necks around her. She screamed in pleasure. They fell instantly. In a few short moments, the crowd was gone. She examined her weapon and grinned.

"Oh... I think red it a better color for it!" She giggled. The hall was painted with blood. Bodies littered the floors. She picked up a ghoul that was struggling to stay alive. She grinned.

"I'll leave a mark down here..." She growled evily. She broke off a few iron torch holders and dragged along a few bodies of ghouls. Shizumo threw the bodies up one at a time and threw the holders at their hearts. The metal burried itself into the stone. Four ghouls were lined in a row, a bright light of fire in the middle of their chests. A trail of blood leaked from them on the wall. Shizumo chuckled to herself, then let out a scream of pleasure. She spotted the stairs to the next floor.

"Kukuku... let's make another level of art!" She hissed to herself. She glided up them, eager to kill. She was greeted with the moans of more ghouls. They had guns this time.

"Teeheee! You have guns? Ok! I'll fight with my gun too!" She put away the clawed weapon and pulled out her gun again. She emptied the cartalouge and put in a fresh magazine.

"Have fun dealing with this shit!!" She fired the first shot.

Integra stood up. She could hear gunshots. It was a little after the third scream. It had been nine minutes.

"Alright boys!" She yelled. The soldiers regrouped themselves and stood perfectly still. Seras was still staring at the windows. Shizumo was scaring her.

_Police girl._

_Master?_

_Listen to that... did you hear those screams? That's how a real vampire acts when in the ectasy of a fight. She's slaughtered and painted her soul in blood of thousands. She has no good soul. It's rotting, but she is undead. Her body feeds on a rotten soul. Her mind is corrupted, but she controls it. She twists all the horribly wrong things about her to create the image of the perfect vampire! Do you see the nature of what you are?! This is what you could be like when you're free! You'll be free to kill! Free to savage people for blood! Free to do whatever the hell you want!_

Seras shivered at her masters words. Alucard was chuckling to himself uncontrolably. He wanted to go inside. He wanted to kill now. His body tingled with eagerness and hunger.

"Soldiers! Go!!" Integra yelled. The soldiers opened the doors quickly and ran inside. Seras stopped suddenly. The tip of her gun hit the ground. Her heart raced with fear. The halls were coated with blood. At the far wall, four bodies hung, limp and lifeless.

"Seras! Move! We can't freeze on this mission, no matter how horrifying it is!" Someone yelled. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Come on." She nodded and ran with her squad. She tried to keep her eyes on the ground, away from most of the blood. A tiny hand and torse came into view. She looked around and gasped. Body part of children were scattered around.

"Shizumo... how could she?! They were... children!!"

"Yes... they were... children... they were nothing but ghouls when she got to them..." A soldier said. She could see him shaking.

"She put them out of misery. Just look, the head is off in a clean cut. She gave them mercy..." He mumbled. Seras tripped over a leg. She stumbled to a bloody pillar. She felt something urging her to kill. She shook her head.

"I can't... not now...!" There was another scream from above. Seras head rang. Something in her made her jealous. She wanted to kill. She shook her head again. She moved towards the staircase with her squad. Footsteps slowly decended them. Shizumo was grinning. Blood splattered her face. Her coat was tattered and torn. Spots of blood were visable on it. Black mist broke off from her. Her eyes found Seras.

"_It was fun... you should've came with me... you would have enjoyed it... Seras..." _She hissed. She turned the corner at the end of the staircase and headed down the stairs to the basement. A voice inside Shizumo's head was calling her down it. Alucard's scent brushed past Seras.

_Stay with those humans, Police girl. You're too soft for this sort of thing!_


	18. Illusion

Chapter 18

Incognito could hear everything that went on. Every ghoul that died, every drop of blood split; he knew. He knew Alucard had finally entered the building. His little follower was mixed in a crowd of humans. Integra was waiting for the building to be safe for her to enter. Shizumo was heading to the basement, where his helper was waiting for her. Everything couldn't be more perfect for him.

----------

"_When the moon shines bright... over London's streets... where oh where... will thee find me? Nighttime brings... creatures most foul... Thoust be warned... thoust lookout... Guard your life with... everything you've got... Friends could be enemies... enemies... may be close... close... friends..." _Shizumo sang as she decended the stairs. The scent of flower filled the air. She grinned. Her blood splattered face was shaded over by the darkness. A few torches lite the stairs.

"_Watch the shadows... watch them closely... watch the shadows... watch them closely! For... if you're not careful..." _She left the stairs and entered the hall. Decorative pillars lead the way to a door. Light shone from it. Flower petals blew lightly out of the doorway. She started walking.

"_Not careful... careful... careful... The princes... and princesses... of the night will... take... your... life... Do not be fooled... by lovely appearances... they will get you, yes they will, yes they will, yes they will! They will seduce you... they will hunt you... they will... they... will..." _She went through the doorway and stopped singing, looking around. Flower petals covered the floor, floating in the air. The ceiling was high up. She could see windows lining the walls. A dome. She grinned harder.

"They will what? Shizumo..." Marcus said. He was sitting on a stone chair. His head resting on his hand. She chuckled.

"They will kill you!" She hissed. She broke out into wild laughter, her red eyes still on Marcus. A light breeze brushed past her.

"So... have you been having fun, Shizumo? I heard your sounds of pleasure from all the way down here."

"Oh yeah... I've had loads of fun..." She licked her lips. Shizumo reached inside of her coat and drew her sword slowly.

"And I'm going to have loads more fun with you..." She hissed. Marcus stood up.

"You know, I think we should talk first."

"Nah, talking is slow. I prefer to fight!" She leapt at him. Marcus quickly drew a blade from his arm and blocked her.

"I'm serious, Shizumo! I need to talk to you! It's very important!"

"Not as important as your death!" She pushed him back and swung her sword down on him. He blocked it and grabbed the blade. Steam erupted from his hand.

"Tch! Listen, Shizumo! If I have to burn my hand off, I will. I just need to talk to you!" He yelled. Shizumo chuckled.

"Oh? Fine then... you have about thirty seconds until your hand will go completely black..." She hissed.

"You know I can never lie to you, Shizumo. So I am going to tell you the truth of what happened between Jerimaiah and I. He was comforting me over the lost fight between Yamtstach and I. He managed to kill Meranda when I wasn't paying attention, remember? I kept saying how I wasn't strong enough and how I was too stupid to understand any training methods you had told me about! He told me of one that was extremely easy to learn but difficult to finish. He told me, that if I killed a vampire that was more powerful than I was in strength and intelligence, then I would excel! He told me that you've done that countless of times while you were regaining your strength when you were born. After a few weeks, we ran into countless numbers of vampires, but none were stronger than me; to my unfortunate luck. Then Jerimaiah approached me again, knowing I was in distress. He voleentered himself. He said if I could kill him, then I'd excel. I told him he was crazy. I told him, there was no way I would do it. Then he made an attack on me. It wasn't aggressive, but enough to provok me. I managed to ignore it and ask him why he was doing it! He said he was offering himself to me. A fight to the death. He held back a lot. You remember how kind and generous he was, right Shizumo? He just wanted to help me so much... he let me kill him." He couldn't manage to pain anymore and let go of the sword. Shizumo glared at him.

"How the hell can I trust you!? You bastard! You can't lie?! A bunch of bullshit! If anything, you lied your entire life! How can I believe that Jerimaiah let you kill him!? Just so you could get stronger!!??" She screamed.

"Jerimaiah and I were closer than you think, Shizumo. He told me all sorts of secrets. I didn't learn to summon the powers of Hell on my own. He started that for me."

"Oh please! I believe more things from Alucard than from you!" Marcus sighed.

"I thought so... I guess... I'll have to fight you..." He said. His eyes turned serious. His blade changed shaped. It was longer and the hilt had a chain on it. Shizumo licked her lips.

"I've been waiting for this fight for a long... long... time..." She growled. He raised his sword.

"I'll fight you... but since you're so determined and blind, I'll make you blind..." Flower petals rose from the ground and swarmed the area around Shizumo. She stood perfectly still. The blindness wasn't much to her. She hadn't faced Marcus in a long time, she wasn't sure what he could do. She waited. He didn't do anything for a while. Then she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down. A silver spike had impaled her calf. She grinned.

"How do you throw silver when vampires are burnt by it themselves?" She could smell her flesh burning from the silver. A few more stings of pain crawled slowly up her body. Three more stakes stuck out of her flesh.

"Throw as many as you want. I don't have to see you to kill you." Shizumo scratched the back of her head. She felt a breeze brush past her hand. She snickered.

"I don't even have to hear you or smell you... you're careless enough as it is..." She grinned widely and leapt forward. Her hand found Marcus. The illusion was casted aside as they sprang out from the cloud of petals. Her hand grasped his throat tightly, showing no signs of letting go.

"Ha!! See?! You're still too weak!!" Shizumo laughed. Marcus only stared at her with a blank expression, then he smiled.

"There's also something I learned from you... it's how to enjoy the fight no matter what. So your emotions... let your mind and soul... just... go... crazy..." His eyes changed. A crazy grin spread acrossed his face.

"Does this face seem a little fimiliar to you?! Shizumo!!" He hissed, grinning. He grabbed her wrists. His hair drifted over his crazed eyes. Ripples of energy released off of his body. Shizumo blinked.

"Oh? So you've let yourself go into craziness, eh? How smart..." She chuckled.

"Copying what I do doesn't make you more powerful..."

"Well it has made me more powerful!! Don't you agree!?" Purple tendrales of energy went through her body. She was pushed back from Marcus and slammed against the wall.

"Look what I've learnt, Shizumo! I've gotten better ever since I've started to let myself go and get into the fight! I let myself enjoy every part of it! Even if I was defeated, I enjoyed myself like there was only happiness in the world! I enjoyed all my pain and sorrows! I've become like you!" He yelled. He kicked off the ground and flew towards her, laughing. Shizumo smirked.

"Like me?" She muttered.

"You've... become like me? Really... so that means..." She looked up at him. She held out her hand, a red eye opened on her palm.

"You can do this?" She hissed. A beam of black light came out of the eye. The room was engulfed into darkness. Marcus stopped, he floated in the air.

"What is this?!" He hissed. Shizumo chuckled to herself. She lifted off the wall and started to walk towards him, as though she was on the ground.

"This? This is... Hell... A part of it anyways... Can you summon Hell and place a part of it in a room? No? Heh... Then you're not like me... this is where I sleep... this is where... I live!" Eyes appeared all over. Flames erupted from no where. Shizumo's hair whipped around her head in an unfelt wind.

"Marcus... if you're a true vampire... then you wouldn't look so surprised at this place... if you're a real vampire... you'd have called this home long ago..." Marcus looked around the room in shock. He was beginning to panick. Then he grinned.

"This is Hell? Good... good!! GOOD!! KAHAHAA!! This is exactly what I expected for you to do, Shizumo!! This is excellent!!! HAHAA!!" Shizumo raised her hand.

"Now... show me... what you think you can do... in Hell!" Shizumo shouted. Marcus laughed and launched at her, arms out in front of him.


	19. Once More

Chapter 19

Marcus leapt to Shizumo, his arms extended out in front of him. Shizumo only held her hand out to her side. The red eye was still on her palm. Her eyes were calm, her grin was mischivious. Her hair floated around her head like smoke. Marcus screamed. He went right through her. From his impact, it looked as though she was mist. He tore through her easily and skidded to a stop behind her.

"The hell is this?!" He hissed. Shizumo reformed and chuckled.

"Oh Marcus... You have to learn how to own yourself. You have to learn to use your skills correctly and in a split second, if situation calls for it. You should see that look on your face... I know someone who would love to see that face..." She held her hand up towards him. The red eye glared at him.

"Don't try to get help, Shizumo! That will only make you so much more weaker!" Shizumo sniggered.

"Help? Oh no... if anything... you'll be getting help... I'm only bringing out one of my pets." Her eyes widened a little.

"My pet phoenix..." A bird of flames formed in front of her. Two glowing eyes pierced through the air. A scream announcing it's arrival penetrated through the air. Marcus covered his ears. They felt like they were bleeding. A horrible pain engulfed his skull.

"God dammit! What the hell is this?!" He screamed. Shizumo chuckled.

"Yeah... his screech causes much pain to the normal ear. Even vampires are injured by it. It's like implanting a permanent war cry within one's mind."

"How does it not affect you?!"

"I'm used to it. If you train something like this Phoenix since it was by a liittle baby... you're bound to get used to everything it does. I'm used to it biting me. In fact, I'm used to it attacking me with full force. And believe me... hehe... he's no pushover..." She glanced from the Phoenix to Marcus. The Phoenix let out another screech and flew at Marcus, beak wide open and wings trailing behind it. He was still stunned from the Hell bird's cry. It collided into him with full force, fine spreading across Marcus' belly quickly. He let out a scream of pain. It covered Marcus in it's wings, it's claws of fire sank into his flesh. Marcus let out another cry of pain. Shizumo walked slowly towards him. The Phoenix was peaking and tearing his flesh. Burns were all over his body. Shizumo kept her hand out in front of her, the blazing red eye still glaring in front of it. She glided through the Phoenix's body and touched Marcus' face.

"It's ashame that you can't stand up to a creature of Hell. And what a pity... the Phoenix is the weakest one." She frowned.

"You are not... a vampire..." She growled. The Phoenix backed off and floated behind the two. Shizumo sank her claws into his face. He barely made a sound, he couldn't feel anything after what the phoenix did to him.

"Do you know what this eye is?" She hissed. Marcus closed his eyes.

"No? Then I'll tell you... it's called Hell's eye." Marcus took in a quick breath.

"Oh... you've heard of that name? Good... Then you know that if it touches another being... they are sent to the worst part of Hell and put through the worst torture in the universe. The real name for it is the Devil's eye. I wonder what sort of torture you'll be put through..." She held her palm close to his face. She felt him shudder in her grasp. She grinned.

"Enjoy!" She pressed her hand against his face. Marcus let out a scream of pain. Red veins began to crawl over his body. Smoke erupted from his body. Ghostly and cruel hands clawed at his body, pulling him down. Shizumo released him and watched him sink down into the flames of Hell. His screams of pain ringing in the air. The Phoenix let out a triumphant scream and then flew away from Shizumo. She closed her palm and let her hands dangle at her side. The image of Hell faded; the regular room came back into view. Marcus was laying on the floor, burnt and bleeding. He wasn't living. He had died. Shizumo smirked.

"Aren't illusions just horrible... I make you think you're in Hell... I attack you with my own power... But don't worry... the Devil's eye was real. I hope your soul gets tortured for all eternity... in Hell..." She left the room. The whole castle was shaking. She could sense that Alucard was already using his full power. Incognito and him were fighting. Alucard was wounded. She could smell his blood. Seras was up with him, wounded and near death. She rested herself against a wall in the staircase leading from the basement. She was shuddering with laughter.

"I haven't had... so much fun!! In so many years!!" She bursted out laughing.

"Oh Incognito! You have certainly entertained me!" She sank into the wall, her laughter ran throughout the castle.

~~~~--~~~~

Alucard panted hard. He was bleeding. It amazed him. Incognito had mortally wounded. But since Alucard managed to get permission to use his full power from Integra; he had dealt the same to Incognito. Seras was laying on the roof, a few meters away from him. Her blood covered the ground and her face. She was holding the empty magazine Alucard had left her. Alucard built up his strength. Incognito pointed his weapon at Alucard's head. Alucard leapt to Incognito. Incognito fired. Suddenly they were pushed back. The bullet Incognito shot hit something else. Shizumo's face appeared. The bullet hole was in her forehead. A wild grin was spread across her face. Incognito stared at her.

"You!!"

"Hello... Incognito!" She yelled. Shizumo was a pillar of smoke. Her body solidified slowly. Alucard growled.

"What the hell are you doing here?! This is my fight!! Get out of here!"

"Shut up Alucard... I just saved your life... if you're a real vampire... you wouldn't have known that... Now just ignore me like a good little boy and finish your fight... I just did you a favor... Now do me one and kill that bastard..." She hissed. Shizumo drifted past Alucard towards Seras.

"Go fight your enemy while I take care of your pet..." She whispered. Alucard glared at her.

"You bitch... don't talk down on me!!" He charged at Incognito. He was taken by surprise. Alucard sank his teeth into Incognito's neck, tearing it to shreds. Shizumo stood in front of Seras, covering her sight.

"Hello little pup... You don't want to see your master kill someone like Incognito... it requires a lot of X-rated violence. Lay still." She pulled Seras to a sitting position and placed her hand on her arm. Shizumo held a wild grin on her face.

"You're losing a lot of blood... too much... you've already lost so much..." She ran her fingers through the pool of Seras' blood. A scream came from behind Shizumo. Seras heard a blood curdling laugh. Shizumo licked her fingers and stared at Seras.

"Blood lose for a vampire is a horrible thing... I know how to save you. Close your eyes..." Seras shut her eyes, her breath was fast. She could feel herself slip away from life. She felt a sharp pain on her neck. Shizumo had clamped her jaws down on Seras neck. Seras didn't feel anything leave her body, she felt something enter it. Shizumo pulled herself away from Seras.

"Mmm... you're blood is good... I hope you feel better sweety! Tehehe!" She tapped Seras cheek with her hand and stood up. Alucard was behind her, barely standing on his feet. His blood covered the ground. Incognito's body was now just ashes.

"Alucard. Let's go. Take your pet with you."

"Are you insane?! Let me heal myself first!!"

"Heal yourself while you're walking. That's what I do."

"I'm not doing what you do!" Shizumo sighed.

"Idiot newborns..."

"I am not a newborns you swine!!" He yelled. Seras fell limp against the pillar she was resting against.

"Look at that? Your little slave has passed out. Hurry up and call the troops up here. Now." Alucard growled.

"You dare order me around?!" Shizumo glared at him.

"I could kill you... but I need you for many things... Hurry and call the troops up here... Now..." Shizumo said. Alucard and her glared at each other. Hatred filled the air. Fire in their eyes. Alucard looked away. Shizumo stood, victor of the silent battle. She glanced down at Seras and snickered. A pup like Sears could never be able to withstand someone like Alucard. She walked past her, then something spoke in her mind.

_Shizumo... you sent another soul to me... without my permission... This time it was a very nice looking vampire. You're past your duedate. You've cheated me too many times. Your games are at an end. Be ready for a visit by me soon. Your father. Your creator. I'll make sure you're punished like the disobediant child you are. Shizumo. _The voice left her with a chill running down her spin. She glanced over her shoulder at Alucard.

"Alucard. Move. Now." She ordered, walking quickly to the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?!" Shizumo stopped.

"Someone... who created vampires... is coming to me... soon..." She muttered. Alucard's eyes widned. He calmed down.

"Visiting? Of course... he would visit you. You're his favorite after all!" She lowered her head.

"No... no I'm not..." She muttered under her breath.


	20. Father

Chapter 20

Shizumo sat on top of her coffin, tapping her fingers on the lid. A frustrated look on her face. Everyone in the Hellsing castle was asleep. Alucard was managing his wounds. Seras was resting in the infirmery, recovering from her horrible injuries. The room was nearly dark. A few candles were lite around the coffin. A circle of sealing was drawn on the ground in blood. The candles acted as points for the circle, making the shape of a hexagon inside of a circle. Ancient symbols were spread out along the edges of the hexagon. Shizumo was dressed in just a black tank top and black leather pants. Her hair hung down lightly over her shoulders. Her eyes were distant yet showed some signs of impatience and fear. There was a thump coming from inside the coffin. Shizumo ignored it and kept her seat. A louder thump came from it. Mist creeped out of the cracks of the coffin. Something started to push up the lid. Shizumo peered down. She sighed and stood up.

"I know you're being a pushover right now. God, just get up already..." She growled. A pale hand slid out of the coffin and pushed the lid up. A man with long black hair, white skin, dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He climbed out of the coffin.

"_Oi, oi... you shouldn't take that tone with me. I can just kill you right now, you know." _Shizumo crossed her arms and glared at him.

"John... you're being an idiot right now. I know you can kill me right now. Why do you think I'm restraining myself from running away? I know someone who's stronger than me when I see them..." John laughed.

_"You? Run away? Oh please! What a joke! Don't cover it up with such a white lie... You just want to lunge out and attack me, don't you? Haha! So... I see you've set up a little... sealing circle. I can't tell what kind it is... we're standing on it."_

"It's one to hide the... presence of your being here. Seeing as how you are evil itself..." John laughed again and took Shizumo's chin in his hand.

_"That's a good little girl. You still know your place... but... I wonder why, you forgot your little limit that I set up on you! I told you to tell me of when you'd send a soul back to me, especially one of... my special little children. Also... why you've been running from my past visits so that I could bring you back to your old home. Is there something you're wanting to see? You can watch it from Hell. Or... is there someone you care about? Hmm? Which is it? No answer? Well... I guess a kitty knows when to hold her tongue."_

"I just don't want to go back down there... it's a pain in the ass having to care about those damn idiots. Besides... it's far more fun up here... watching humans run and scream. I get to torment as much as I want."

_"As much as you want, eh?" _Shizumo nodded. John snickered.

_"If it's as much as you want... then why isn't that... Hellsing woman dead yet? I thought you'd kill her for... capturing your beloved student..." _Shizumo glared at him and slapped his hand away.

"Beloved student?! Please... I could care less about him... I don't kill her becase she's an important part of the whole game that I'm playing."

_"Game? What game?"_

"Oh? You haven't figured it out? Hellsing family... famous vampire hunter family. Alucard, the dog of the family; he is also the famous vampire who once ruled nearly all of the old world. Incognito; once feared as possibly the strongest vamipre since I came along; was killed by Alucard. Now Seras... the little serveant of Alucard. How did this happen? Alucard showed some emotion on a night when he was hungry... and turned her into a vampire. You know what else is going down right now? Nazis are trying to regain power..." John gave an interested grin.

_"Nazis? Those idiots who had tried to summon me? Haha! They are idiots..."_

"Yes... but... They have the werewolves with them..." John chuckled.

_"The dogs? Oh how interesting..."_

"They plan to use the dogs and ghouls... to just... you know... take over Europe... kill the Hellsing family and obtain Alucard. They have some powerful vampires on their side as well... unfortunatly they don't know how to use their powers like I do. Oh! It is so much fun! I just can't stand it if I have to watch from Hell and not be here when the action is going on! The Catholic church is in on it too! Hehehe! Their director is going insane... he thinks the dumbass church should rule over all... heh! Don't you see how fun this is? You just say one little thing to different parties and it just makes them think that they should rule over all... I've worked on this for centuries! Don't screw it up for me now when it's getting hot! This is absolutely fun! I can't just leave when my work is about to pay off!" John shook his head.

_"Shizumo, Shizumo, Shizumo... you are so naive... Your body can't take much more pressure from your power. Why do you think every vampire has his limit until he actually has to die? The power held within the body tears it apart! You have to come back to Hell in order to renew your body. You will not be able to come here again for another thirty or so years. Quite possibly more. This does sound fun... I admit that. But I just can't let you live any longer than now! You are my most beloved little daughter, and I don't want you to deterierate on earth when you could live longer if you renew yourself in your old home." _Shizumo reluctantly got to one knees, put her fist on the ground and bowed to him.

"Please. I beg you from the bottom of my damned soul... let me stay on earth for a while longer. When my job is done here... I will go back to Hell. I swear I will. If I run away again... Then I will stay in Hell for a full century. John... Father... please grant me another four years to live here..." John stared at her. A nonchanlant look on his face.

_"So... the great Shizumo... the most feared vampire on earth, the one whom all demons and monsters in Hell literally worship... has been brought down to begging her father; the ever generous and patient John; or the devil; to let her live on earth? I never thought it would come to this. Stand up." _Shizumo stood, her face calm and stern. John took her face in his hands.

_"Remember... if you end up being killed... you have to work your way up with a weak soul in Hell again. You're on your last few lives. If anyone figures out how to kill a vampire like you... then that is what will happen to you. Be swift on your feet. I'll grant you the four years." _Shizumo nodded.

"I understand." John released her and sat on the ground by her coffin. He yawned and scratched his head.

_"You know... your room isn't made up that bad... How about you sit down with me? Have some tea with your beloved daddy! Haha!" _He waved his hands out in front of him. A tea set appeared in front of him. He poured two cups of tea and put in a few cubes of sugar for himself.

_"Ahh... you know... Shizumo... you need to relax more often... Come on. Sit down and drink! I something else I have to talk to you about. Don't be shy. I know you're not shy." _He patted the area next to him. Shizumo sighed and sat down next to him, taking a tea cup and sipping the liquid from it.

"What else is there? I thought that was all there was."

_"Oh no, no..." _He put an arm around Shizumo.

_"Ol' wifey died." _Shizumo froze as she was about to take another sip from her tea.

"Mother... died?" She said.

_"Heh... yeah... It was horrible. But when she died, whoa! It was so pretty! HA!!" _Shizumo growled.

"Oh you're laughing about it... how hilarious... The Queen of Hell dies, and you laugh about it. You're truely have no heart!"

_"Hey... I know she was actually your blood mother... But you know the rules of 'royalty'... she was technically my damn sister. Also my mother!" _Shizumo shuddered.

"I hate the incest thing..."

_"Yeah... gets creepy after a while... I don't know what the hell I was thinking! But... those were the rules... Stupid laws..." _He sighed and took another sip of tea.

_"Well... those elder idiots have been bugging me about getting another wife... or else the who system will go into chaos! I will die! There will be an uprising a civil war in Hell! Ooohhh! So scary! Tch! It's always a civil war in Hell... It's always in chaos! Haha!" _Shizumo set down her cup.

"And? What's so important about it?" John stopped laughing and looked at Shizumo in the eyes. He sighed and waved away the tea set. He stood up and put a hand to his head.

_"Unfortunately... I only had one kid with her... That was you. The law... says the royal line has to stay pure... you have no brothers... and... well..." _He scratched the back of his head. Shizumo stared at him.

"What!? You have got to be kidding me! Is this why you kept babying me so much when I was raised in Hell?! God dammit!" Shizumo slammed her hands into the ground and stood up.

"Urgh!! This is completely wrong! Stupid... laws... old... urgh!!!" She kicked her coffin. John grabbed her shoulder, pulling her around to face him.

_"Yeah... it's disgusting... but listen... I'm your father. I'll have to turn into your husband as soon as you die. I hate it. I can't see anything like that. It's so awkward! This extension; I'm happy to give. More time away from those crazy elders and laws. You'd better not come back early... for once... heh... I hope you overrun your stay here." _John climbed back into the coffin. He sat down and started to pull the lid back on.

"Have a good trip back, father," Shizumo muttered. John gave a small wave and chuckled under his breath.

_"Yeah... I consider this like a little bit of a vacation for me... Free from those asshole jerks... heh! Oh well! Visit has to be short, eh? Well... see ya... daughter..." _The lid closed. The mist receded from the room. The candles sputtered out. The circle that was drawn on the floor disappeared. Shizumo sighed and opened the lid. It was empty.

"Stupid... perverted system... who the hell wants to have sex with their kids!? I could give a crap less if the 'line of blood' isn't fucking pure..." She climbed in the coffin and closed the lid.

"Now I can get some sleep... oi! Sweet darkness! You're starting to become an enemy... heh... when did that happen, eh?"


	21. Major

Chapter 21

The Next Year...

Shizumo glared out at the setting sun. A cigerette hung from her lips. Integra was talking to a man from the Catholic church just outside a train station. Alucard was nearby, spying on them from a ways away. Father Anderson approached Shizumo.

"What is scum like you doing here... vampire?" He growled. Shizumo ignored him.

"Answer me you daughter of Hell!" She glanced up at him from behind a pair of aviators.

"I'm walking the dog that hiding somewhere in this city. He's being a pest because he doesn't know how to control himself so I have to watch him. What do you want, priest?" She muttered. Anderson chuckled.

"A smartmouth remark like that, always expected from a vampire! A demon of hell! Why do you bother watching that woman? She is a fool and following the wrong path anyway. She's going straight to Hell!"

"Anderson... do not push me. You're pushing me right now. Just like a little child of no more than five. It's disgusting. If anyone is going to Hell, it is you. You have already gone past your God's holy limit for a human lifespan. If you turned mute right now, I'd laugh. I don't see why you're complaining about me watching Integra... you're watching your master so I have every right to watch the one who houses me."

"Houses you? Oh please... You're just like that Alucard. She is your master isn't she? Tch! You're just another dog vampire! A wee little baby aren't ya? Haha!" Shizumo let out a threatening growl.

"Watch it preist... I'm not the jump to it kind of vampire like Alucard... but if you make me pissed off enough... I'll kill you instantly..." She hissed. Anderson laughed harder.

"Oh what a joke! Trying to act tough to scare me? Well it'll take a lot more than that!" Shizumo took a long draw from her cigerette and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"You know... they say smoking kills..."

"Eh?"

"But so does fire..." Shizumo flicked the cigerette butt at Anderson. A burst of flame erupted from it.

"Agh!" Anderson stumbled back. Shizumo lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. She drew a quick knife and held it to his neck.

"You know Anderson... I've been waiting to see what your intestines look like..." She licked her lips. Anderson drew his own knife and stuck it through her neck. He kicked her off of him. They leapt at each other again. Skilled sword play created a scene of art. Quick footwork was like dance. Their shadows moved quick. The people around them screamed and ran away. Integra and the Catholic man were drawn to the situation.

"Shizumo! Stop it now!" She screamed. Shizumo ignored her and fought harder. Anderson threw a few mores knives at her, all of them missed. She sliced through his shoulder and stabbed his leg.

"Anderson! What amazing powers you have!" They broke apart and locked again.

"Regeneration! I thought only monster could do that!" Shizumo laughed. There was a gunshot. Alucard was standing next to Integra. Shizumo touched her forehead and sighed. She placed a hand on her hip and chuckled.

"Oh, am I supposed to stop? I'm sorry... I just can't help it!" Anderson took a step towards him.

"Father Anderson! That is enough!" He stopped. Integra stepped forward.

"Causing a scene like this is unacceptable! Humans are here and they have seen you! What are we supposed to do now!? Shizumo! Let's go!" Alucard grinned.

"Someone is in trouble..." Shizumo laughed and walked with them.

"Anderson... I hope you'll have fun on the battlefield like I will!" She called behind her. Anderson glared at her.

"Those damned vampires..."

~~~~__~~~~

Walter handed him the packet.

"This is everything. It had better be ready by the time I said it should be. The attack is set for next week. No failures are acceptable."

"Yes, yes! You can count on me, Valter. Dere is no vorries here! Everything is coming together. Soon... Germany will become on top vonce more! The verevolves are alvready on our side. Our little human slaves are eager to become vampires themselves... They are getting impatient... dear Walter..."

"Yes. I know that. That's why you'd better have this all ready next week. I've waited long enough. Alucard will show his full power. And we will take him down." Walter pulled on his gloves and gave a bow.

"I will take my leave. Keep it a secret. If it gets out anymore that it already has... then I will personally kill you."

"Yes yes..."

"Shizumo already knows about enough of it... I hate it already... She may tell Integra or Alucard... I wish she had never meddled with the past..." Walter left. The man in the white suit clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Valter you are excellent! Kehahaha!"

~~~~--~~~~

Shizumo entered Alucard's chamber. The damp hair hung around her, mist covered the floor.

"Alucard."

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to never enter my territory..."

"You think the world is your territory. Now shut up. I need to talk to you..." She walked forward, searching for Alucard's eyes. His throne was empty.

"Alucard. I need to see you to talk to you."

"I don't want to see your ugly face."

"Tch... trying to piss me off will only make this ten times worse... now come out and be a good little shit." Shizumo sighed after a few moments of silence.

"Look... I need to train you a bit more."

"Train me? I need no such thing..." Alucard's voice was like ice.

"You do. There's a special event coming soon... You aren't ready for it. I mean... if you fought in it now, you'd be sent to what humans call 'unconciousness'. And it would probably be for a few years. So either be a little weakling and deal with that... or train and put up with me being your master once again." Alucard appeared before her.

"My pride rests on my decisions... Being your student once again will send it to Hell."

"As if it isn't there already..."

"Shut up."

"Me being here has sent your pride six miles under." She emphasized the word 'miles'. Alucard growled.

"I could give a damn less about what you say. You may be playing with me after all. You could be lying!"

"Could? Why would you take the chance? What if I'm telling the truth? What if something big were to happen? Hm..." Shizumo grinned evily at Alucard.

"I've already filled Integra on all the details I deemed nessecary... Half of them she already knew about... About... the real Mellinium..." Alucard's eyes flashed straight into hers.

"Mellinium? Oh..." He grinned.

"I haven't heard that name in a while... So... Will you tell me more?"

"Now you're cheery about it all... I'm not telling you a thing... Until you become my student again."

"Why are you so persistant on that subject?! I'm not becoming your student again! I have nothing else to learn!" Shizumo grinned.

"Not what to learn... it's about something in my contract to stay here." Alucard gave her a confused look.

"Contract? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Alucard... I've overrun my stay here. I'm about three decades overdue to go back to Hell. My original homeland..." Alucard snickered.

"That must mean you're getting weak."

"No. I'm not weak... I'm too smart for my own good... I've managed to get an extension. I've got three years left. There's a part of the contract that keeps me up here that I need to fulfill to keep this extension... I need a successor..."

"There's no way that's true. You've already taken me as a student once before!"

"Ah yes... but then... you merely a fool... I can still school you, Alucard. The contract doesn't say that I have to teach anyone anything... I just need... a student..."

"So? I'm not becoming your student."

"Idiot... don't you see it? It's a major loophole. You just say you're my student once more... I'll be here for another four years with no problem."

"That seems like a bad thing for me."

"And... You won't have to talk to me ever... as long as I have a slight mental connection with you like all those years ago... you'll be considered a student. I could me on the other side of the world and if I still have that slight mental connection... you're my student. I won't talk to you... I won't bug you... I won't fight you. So really... it'd just play out like it has been so far... what do you say? If you do this... I'll tell you more about Mellinium..." She teased. Alucard growled, then turned on his heel.

"This seems like a lose for me... What if I find out from Integra later? I know she'll tell me."

"Ah! But she will not! She's already trusted me to tell you... and she's sworn to not tell you herself! It's all my decision..." Alucard let out a side.

"Very well... For a juicy piece of information... I might as well... but it's only for the three years!" Shizumo grinned. She nodded. Alucard bowed his head. Shizumo placed a hand on his head.

"Alucard... you are my student. You will follow no one else's teaching except mine." Alucard grunted.

"Yes... my teacher..." He growled with detest. She lifted her hand from his head. He glared up at her.

"Now what is this great information?" He asked, grinning. Shizumo licked her lips.

"The Major... you remember him? He's come back... he has himself his vampire army again. They plan to make Europe burn. I believe... that he's 'specially targetting the Hellsing organization because... well... look who's in it... Alucard. His old rival. He wouldn't know me... But I'm sure he'd recognize me if I acted like I did from those books he read of me! Hehe!" Shizumo left Alucard.

"Is that it?"

"I believe so..."

"That was not worth my time at all!" Alucard roared.

"Oh well! Deal with it! You are my student. Obey me. Now shut up..." She snapped. Alucard felt a sting of pain run through his throat.

"Damn you! You only did that to make my pride go to the lowest levels of Hell!"

"Tehehe! Fun, isn't it?" Shizumo casted a clever glance back at him and faded into the mist. Alucard stood in the middle of his chamber, hands clenched to fists, his teeth gleaming through his lips, and the aura of rage around him.

~~~~--~~~~

A few months....

Integra entered the grand room with Walter at her side. The queen was seated at her throne at the far side of the room, guards all around her. The other knights were seated at the table along with Maxwell opposite of them. An empty seat at the head of the table for Integra. She sat down.

"I believe... Integra... you have also brought another... but they seem to be hiding..." Integra glared to the shadows hidden behind the pillars. Shizumo walked out of them.

"My apologies your highness..." Integra said.

"No need... It has been a while since I have seen or heard word of you, Shizumo," The queen said kindly. Shizumo bowed her head.

"My pleasure to see you once more, my queen..." She said.

"Since she is here... that must mean... The others... Lady Integra?" The queen said. Integra smirked.

"You are still as sharp as always, your highness." Maxwell frowned and made a sour face.

"You dare bring vampires into her highnesses hall?!" He hissed.

"Maxwell."

"I apologize, your highness."

"These vampires have done much good. I expect you to treat them with respect." Shizumo snickered. Maxwell casted a heated glare at her.

"Oh! The Catholic preist doesn't get his way? How sad! That must be so disappointing to one with so much power and influence... Influence that's blocked so much reasonable knowledge..."

"Quiet you swine!" Maxwell snapped. Integra cleared her throat.

"Father Maxwell... I would very much appreciate it if you did not talk like that to my inferior..." She said. Shizumo laughed out loud, then muffled it with her hand. The doors opened. Seras, Pip Bernadotte, and Alucard entered.

"I see you've arrived safely, Alucard." Integra smiled.

"Of course, my master."

"Very good, my servant." Alucard walked forward and stopped next to Integra.

"What an honor it is to be in front of the queen..."

"Yes... The queen, Alucard. Please remove your glasses..." Alucard grinned and took off his glasses, his red eyes glowing through his black hair. Maxwell casted a hateful glance at Integra. Alucard walked towards the Queen, tossing aside her guards one my one. He stood in front of her, then knelt down.

"It's been so long, vampire. You haven't aged one bit... and I... I have grown old..."

"In my eyes, you are still the young and spirited little girl from fifty years ago."

"Yes... but I do not look so beautiful as I did... age has certainly worn me down..."

"Ah... but in my eyes... your beauty has greatly been enhanced. In my eyes, I have grown ugly." The queen smiled.

"You have done well, vampire..." Alucard left the Queen's presence and stood behind Integra.

"You seem to still like to tease the old women you once played with years ago..." Shizumo muttered. Alucard grinned.

"I prefer older women... I play with them when they're young to make them the perfect type of woman..." He muttered in reture.

"We have information that the Nazis have in fact restarted... they have an army with them that is indeed powerful..." Integra began.

"Ya! Ya! Very powerful indeed! Haha!" A boy, from his looks, about sixteen, entered the room, carrying a small television. He had ears on his head.

"Who are you!?" Everyone tensed up. Shizumo snickered.

"He smells like a cat..." The boy glanced at Seras who was next to Pip.

"Ohh...?" He stared at her.

"Uh..."

"Gutentach!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh... ugh... Guten... tach..." She muttered in return. He set the television on the table.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Schrodinger! My master, yes he is so busy today! He sent me to relay his message to all of you knights her lady majesty!" He took out a remote and clicked a button.

"Hm? Oh!" He clicked the button a few more times. The screen flickered on. A man with blond hair, glasses, and a fat face greeted them.

"_Ah! Good! 'Ello zere ladies un gentlemen! I am ze Major... I am 'ead of ze last battlion!" _Whispers went throughout the room.

"Last Battalion?" Integra said.

_"Yes! Yes! Last Battalion! I am creating a new, more powerful army of vampires! Under me, which shall destroy all of Europe! Un Mein Furher's wish shall become true! I will look forvard to ze battle that shall arise... I sink you shall enjoy it! And I am talking to zat gentleman who iz laughing in ze corner!" _All eyes went to Alucard. He was concealing his laugh to a mere chuckle.

"Oh yes Major! I will indeed find the battle most enjoyable! I will enjoy destroying you once again!"

_"Ut... tut... tut... tut... I have been waiting to hear you speak.... Alucard... Oh? Un... who is zat lady next to you? She seems to be so similar to you! She seems... fimiliar to mine eyes but I cannot find a name to her!" _Alucard concealed his laughter to a chuckle again. Shizumo grinned.

"Oh? You do not recognize me, Major? I'm shocked! Maybe it's my new style! I think I know what... might just enhance your memory..." Her appearance changed. Her hair was brown and her outfit turned into an SS officers.

"Ja! Mein Furher 'ad me as 'is personal secretary! How do you not recognize me? Major..." She giggled. The Major made a happy face.

"_Ah! Now I remember you! Oh ho ho! Itz the hellsome secretary of Mein Furher! Grendel... 'ow great it is to see you again... If I_ _recall correctly... you abandoned Mein Furher when we were in the last few months of war... A traitor of war must be punished..." _Shizumo returned to her original form and grinned.

"Punished? Oh no! I'm afraid... But I think not... Major... Besides... I never was really called Grendel... it's a fake name. I'm called Shizumo..." The Major's expression went to awe.

_"Shizumo?! And you eyes... oh! I know you from else where! Beelzebub! To most gruesome vampire in histroy! I am surprised that you are here... are you vorking vith the 'Ellsing's?"_

"Why wouldn't I? It's the funest side after all..." She hissed.

"_Vell zen... I look forward to destroying you both! I vill enjoy buring England to the ground, and grinding your majesty into ze dirt!!! Haha!!"_

"Destroy him... Alucard..." Alucard swiftly took out his gun and shot Schrodinger.

"_Oh? Killing ze messenger boy, eh? Well zen... I guess zat means you accept!" _Seras shot the television into pieces.

"Eh!" Pip uttered when he saw her with a huge gun in her hands. Shizumo laughed.

"Oh what fun!"

"I look forward to this battle already!" Alucard yelled.

"Alucard. Shizumo. Integra. Seras." They went quiet as the Queen spoke.

"Destroy them. You have your orders."

"Yes... you majesty..." They all said as one.

"He's gone!" Maxwell yelled. Schrodinger had disappeared while the excitment was at it's highest.

"Damn... he's pretty fast..." Shizumo said, licking her lips.


	22. Game

**Author's Note:**

This does in fact have the real German song Rip van Winkle sings in it. I unfortunatly don't have the official translation for it. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 22

Weeks passed. Mellinium had begun to make their move. Their aggression was obvious. They had taken the ship Eagle. The situation was dire. The Nazi symbol had been painted on the ship desk with blood of the crew. A single person was sitting in the center of the desk with a yellow umbrella. It was obvious that vampires now controled it. The enemy was confusing. One shot would be fired from the person on deck, and it would take out all craft comeing towards the ship. Integra was running out of options. Her last one was to send Alucard. To do a Kamikaze mission.

* * *

"_Mein son! Nur mut!"_

Shizumo grinned. Watching the monitors from the Hellsing headquarters was like watching a movie for her. She was awaiting the arrival of Alucard on the ship's deck. The one person who was sitting in the middle of the Nazi symbol was a vampire. Rip van Winkle. She was singing her favorite german opera movement. Der Freischutz. She remembered her from a brief military run-through with the Major so long ago.

"_Wer gott vertraut, bautgut!" _

"Alucard is closing in on them!" Shizumo chuckled.

"Oh dear... it seems the gamekeeper is going to finally meet Zamiel... I love this opera already... hehe..."

_"In Bergen und Kluften..." _Shizumo folded her hands across her seat and chuckled uncontrolably. Winkle was dancing on the deck, singing while shooting down the decoy helicopters.

_"Tobt morgen der freudige Krieg! Das wild in Fluren... und triften! Der air in Wolken und Luften!" _She threw her gun into the air and clapped her hands.

_"Ist unser, und unser der Sieg! Und unser der Sieg! Und unser der Sieg!" _She caught her gun and pointed it at the sky. Shizumo grinned. Alucard was closing in. Winkle was panicking.

_"It's... it's him!! That voice that calls... to me!! It's calling me!! It's him!!!" _Shizumo laughed.

"Oh yes Winkle! It is indeed him!! It is Zamiel!! I do hope the Major informed you with the end of that fantastic opera!! The gamekeeper... he doesn't have a very good end!! HAHAA!! Zamiel drags him to a ravine of wolves, and then throws him to the gates of Hell!! Ahahahaaa!!" Winkle let out a scream as Alucard's plane crashed into the deck of the ship. Shizumo let out a blood curttling shriek of pleasure. Integra let out a puff from her cigar.

"Shizumo... do control yourself..."

"HmmHmmhmm... I just can't!! This is just toooo good! It's like watching ectasy itself play on a screen!! I make no promises tonight..." Integra recieved a report from Walter.

"It seems quite urgent..." She read over it a few times. Integra sighed.

"Well... it seems that this was a damn diversion... just to lure Alucard out... They're attacking England as we speak..." Seras stiffened. Shizumo froze, an evil grin spread across her face.

"Oh...? Really now... how horribly terrific!!" She hissed. Integra stamped out her cigar.

"Shizumo... Seras..."

"Yes m'am!"

"Hmm?"

"I have special orders for you. Seras..."

"Yes!"

"You will go along with Pip and his crew and defend Hellsing manor."

"Yes m'am!"

"Shizumo..." She only grinned. Integra let out a sigh.

"You are free to do what you want..." She muttered. Shizumo chuckled.

"How... terrific... oh I do hope... I don't die of pleasure tonight! Hahahaaa!!" Shizumo disappeared in a plume of smoke. Integra let out a shudder.

"I just felt a cold finger run up my spine... I have a horrible feeling about this..."

* * *

The Major grinned out at the burning city of England. The fires spread as his forces moved forward, closing in on the heart of the great city. He could hear the screams of many people dying, getting torn to shreds by his unstable vampires. Doc was behind him, watching the moniters.

"Major, it seems the troops are progressing much faster zan before. They're almost at Hellsing Manor." He pointed to a seperate screen; the Hellsing Manor on it.

"Yes... zat's a great zing..." He muttered. There was a sudden blackout amoung the moniters.

"Huh? Vat is going on?" Doc began to yell orders to everyone around them. A screen buzzed to life. The image was moving around.

"_Hello! Hello! Hello! And welcome to the show that never shows mercy! I welcome you all to watch!" _Major slammed a fist down on his chair.

"Damn that Shizumo! I thought she would have stayed out of this until ze Hellsing woman realized our plan!"

_"Don't expect a lot out of me, for I am all alone. That's right! It's a one man show today! Don't be scared kiddies! For today is the day you watch death play with life!!" _The camera zoomed in on a group of vampires being ripped to shreds by a pack of black reptiles. Red eyes ran down their backs, blood dripped from their mouthes. The camera turned to Shizumo's face. Blood dripping from her mouth, sprinkled across her face; her eyes on fire with pleasure.

_"My my! These little guys are feisty, aren't they!? Haha!! I'm having so much fun! I hope to see you all on the battlefield! Hahahaa!!" _The camera turned off. The rest of the moniters returned to normal. The major expressed a stressed grin.

"Hmm... it seems that Shizumo is doing zis without Integra ordering her... she is alone... hehe... I guess zat is better than her with a thousand soldiers to help... Let's see... zat leaves ze new girl... Seras to defend Hellsing... Along with maybe a few thousand troops... und Valter..." He chuckled.

"Just vait until my soldiers reach your mansion... Sir Integra Hellsing!"

* * *

Shizumo drummed her fingers lazily on the metal arm of an abandoned chair. She was watching as her summoned pets were going to work on the vampires that dared move anywhere close to where she was.

"These idiots don't seem to learn... almost a hundred of them have died already and more are still coming. It's so pathetic... it's like they exchanged their brains to be a vampire rather than their souls! Ugh... I hate idiots..." She stood up, walking over a few remains of a dead vampire. She moved past the crowd of screaming victims and flew up to the top of a skyscraper. She sat down on the ledge and crossed her legs.

"Hmmm... I haven't seen a landscape this beautiful... well... since World War II... that was quite a while ago... Hm... I wonder how Alucard is doing... let alone Seras... she must be having so much fun with one of Major's best vampires... Hmm... what did she do again? Oh yeah! Illusions that seem so real you'll die! Ahaha! I'm so jealous... I never thought this was going to play out so quickly... tch... it may go too quickly..." She let out a sigh and leaned back on her hands. She turned her attention to the smoke filled sky. A few Zepplins were flying around England. A new smell wavered across her nose. She took it in deeply, trying to figure out what it was.

"Hmm... not human... not vampire..." She took in another deep breath.

"Oh... ohohoho... That's interesting... That wolf is prowling around down here... heh... but he's heading further away... He must be leading a squad. Maybe the Major finally realizes that Integra and Seras are stronger than they look!" She grinned.

"Ahh... Just wait til Alucard gets here..." She heard a droning sound from the streets. She looked down. She grinned.

"Ahhh... great... The Catholics are here... right on time... Ahaha! Just wait until Alucard gets here!" Shizumo stood up and stretched her arms.

"Alright sweeties! Time to rest a bit... The Catholics have arrived! If they see you you might be killed!" She held out her arms. The black reptiles that were devouring the vampires below flew up to her, being absorbed into her skin. She cracked her neck and smirked.

"I think I'll just watch what happens from here... no... how about a visit?" She dissolved into a veil of dust.

* * *

The Major clapped his hands. His mood was lightening up. Shizumo appeared to be out of they way, doing whatever she wanted. There was almost no interference from her. His troops were moving as planned. Soon, England would burn.

"Furher..."

"Oh?" Major looked towards Doc.

"It seems that... Blitz has been killed..." He said.

"Oh? Vell... I told her not to underestimate the vomen... Zat's such a disappointment!"

"That Seras girl... she seems to have gained a new power. It's somewhat similar to Alucard's."

"Hmm? So... zat newbie vampire drank human blood?"

"It seems so..."

"Oh... vat a new little pleasure! She must have drunk someone's blood who really vished her too live... Ver is Integra?"

"She's gone in a car... with Walter."

"Oh? Vell then... He's almost deemed himself ready... he's just putting her out in ze open now..." The Major chuckled.

"Oh? What's this about Integra?" A cool hand ran along the Major's chin. Another lightly wrapped halfway around his chest. Doc got out his gun.

"Dammit!"

"Shizumo..." Major muttered. Shizumo grinned and put her face next to his.

"Oh! Clever major... clever... So... what's Walter doing? Eh? You said he was putting her out in the open... what's that about?"

"Oh nothing... nothing at all... I don't see vhy you're so interested..."

"Well... it may be just a thing... but right now, Integra is technically commanding me... she's technically my master. And yet! I'm free to do what I want! So I want to know... what this little plan is..." Doc cocked his gun and pressed it against Shizumo's head.

"Back away from him, demon." Shizumo pushed the gun from her head.

"Buzz off..." She growled. Doc growled. The Major waved him off.

"She's not going to do anything..." He said.

"Well I just might... depending on what you have planned... Of course... I know Integra will be fine... she's always fine... she has allies everywhere. But what is with Walter? Neh? What's soooo special about him? Is he... gonna be killed? Are you going to brainwash him? Are you going to blackmail him? Do you want him dead? What's so special about Walter?"

"Ohehehe... You wouldn't care... but... I'll give you a hint. Valter... he vants to return to his youthful self... und... perhaps become a vampire like yourself."

"Oh? A vampire like me? Well! That's horrible! And Walter is so strongly against something like that! Oh! I get it! It was an act!" Shizumo walked around the Major's chair, talking sarcastically. The Major folded his hands.

"And here I thought Walter was such a good spirit! Always talking nicely! Never leaving Integra's side! Why! From what you just said... it would seem that Walter is betraying us! Oh! Wait...'' She pointed at the Major.

"Maybe... you got him during World War II?" The Major grinned and clapped his hands.

"You are very good at acting, aren't you Shizumo? You had is all figured out already, didn't you?" Shizumo grinned.

"Maybe..."

"Don't lie... You already know exactly vat I'm planning! And you are not stopping me! I find zat very surprising... Very surprising indeed... Und... how did you know about Valter?"

"Tehehe... I'm nosy!" She sang. The Major laughed.

"Vell... I trust that you vill keep this a secret?"

"Of course! Just don't change anything or go after me! I want to watch the entire thing! But... since I'm soooo nice... I'll give you a hint as of which party fights which party in the very... very last battle. The one that decides it all!" She said. The Major made a confused look.

"You are lying..." Shizumo leaned in, her face a few inches from him.

"Nope... if you live long enough to see it or hear it... you'll believe me... I will be a battle between Alucard... and the Catholic church. It seems that the little Nazis don't stand a chance! Again! Hahaha!" The Major tried to grab Shizumo, his hands went through her as if she were mist. She kept laughing and disappeared. The Major slammed his fist into the arms of his chairs.

"Damn zat girl!! She is only angering me to distract me!! Go full force! We're skipping a few steps! GO!! NOW!" He yelled.

"Yes Mein Furher!"

* * *

Walter had already told Integra to drive away in the car alone. He was facing off with the Captain. The silent worker of the Major's. He had already stopped Walter's wires. Shizumo watched them with great interest. They only stood in silence. The Captain then moved and motioned Walter to follow.

_Eh? What are they doing.... _Walter calmly followed him, fixing his gloves. _So... Walter was in on it all along... tch... weakling... _She followed them from the rooftops, being careful not to be seen by anyone. Within ten minutes, the Captain reached up and grabbed a thick rope. He waved at Walter to grab the rope. Shizumo looked to what it lead to. A huge zepplin loomed above them. She pondered a thought.

_Should I be nosy and follow or just wait down here...? Hmm... _She heard a few screams from behind her.

"Oh it's so tempting to go... but I should stay. Don't want to ruin all the fun." Shizumo went off on her own, keeping in mind what the zepplin looked like.

* * *

Integra was being escorted by the Catholics. Shizumo could tell that they lost a few in number. Anderson was leading them, he didn't look at all pleased. She quickly went down, seeing if she could cause some more trouble. Anderson stopped the group. A few stray vampires had approached them. Shizumo appeared before them, leaning on the side of a building.

"Hey..." She said. Anderson's group battled with the vampires. Anderson only glared at Shizumo.

"What are you doing here, demon?" He growled.

"Shizumo. Where the hell have you been?!"

"Just runnin around. Gez, Integra, you looked beat up!"

"I was attacked! Why didn't you at least help a little?! I know you were nearby!" She yelled.

"Eh... I was killing some vampires! Don't worry! You were in good hands! You didn't get killed." Shizumo walked to Anderson.

"Hey buddy... how are you? Have you seen Alucard? No? Well I bet he'll be here soon!" She smiled. Anderson stabbed her.

"Away from me, foul beast..." Shizumo laughed and only pushed the blade in further. She moved to Integra's side.

"So... shall we go ahead and get a good view of the battle?"

"No... we're going to fight." Shizumo sighed.

"You and fighting! Gez! What is up with you!" She complained.

"Seras and my men are still out there!" Integra yelled. Shizumo shrugged.

"So? Seras is fine! Besides... it's not like she got her arm chopped off or anything like that..."

"What?"

"Ok!! We'll go find Seras! Alright? How about that?" She growled. Integra nodded.

"You can. Just report back to me. I'll stay here." Shizumo frowned.

"No. You will not."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Integra. You're not staying down here. Anderson, will you be so kind as to tell her why?" Shizumo said.

"Not that I'm willing to protect you, Miss Hellsing... but you'd be in the way of my squad. You're the only surviving member of the mortal Hellsing family left. I suggest you try to live." Shizumo took Integra's arm.

"No! Let go!" Shizumo glared at her.

"Integra, you don't have a choice. Let's go." Shizumo's black mist surrounded Integra and herself.

"Shizumo! Dammit! Release me!" They were swallowed up by the mist. The teleported to the top of a building, high above the chaos down below. Integra ripped her arm from Shizumo's grip.

"Dammit Shizumo!! I'm your master! Why didn't you listen to me!?"

"Because you already gave me orders to do whatever I want." Integra bit her lip.

"That doesn't mean you ignore me!"

"Listen well, Hellsing." Shizumo faced Integra, her face seriously.

"Seras is currently fighting a really fucked up foe. A one of a kind. He's the last of his kind... a wolf man. He is the Captain in the Nazi party. He's second in command to the Major. This guy is the real deal... He could easily kill her... but Seras finally broke away from her fear... she drank some human blood..."

"What? How?"

"Pip died... she was really attached to him... apparently... his last wish was for her to drink him blood. I bet it was because he knew she's get stronger and live. But I wonder if it'll be enough to save her from the wolf man," Shizumo said.

"How do you know all of this?" Integra asked, a little fear appeared in her eyes. Shizumo grinned. She tapped her chin.

"Let's just say... I left a bug on all the people I thought were interesting... this game is just getting started... stay up here where it's safe. My little pets will protect you." Shizumo leapt into the air, ripping from her back in a veil of black mist, were three large animals with red eyes running down their spines. A lizard, a cat, and a snake. Integra backed away from them.

"Have fun!" Shizumo called, just as she disappeared.

* * *

Seras grasped her arm in pain. The towering wolf stood over her, saliva dripping from his mouth. Pip's voice was still in her mind.

_Seras! What are you doing!? Don't stand there! Run!!_

"OK!!" Seras dashed away just as a huge muzzle snapped at her. She slid behind a few crates and panted to breath.

"He... he's too strong!"

_No he's not! Look, I know what can kill a guy like him. Just try to restrain him a bit, will ya? I'll help you. We'll defeat him together. Don't die._

"Right..." She whispered. He leapt over the crates and crashed to the ground in front of Seras. He glared at her, growling.

"Haaaa!!!" Seras lunged at him, her good arm digging into his shoulders. The black energy oozing from her arm stabbed him through the gut. She pushed him back, further and further. He bit into her arm. Seras grimaced.

_Hold him down!!!!_

"RAAAHHHH!!" Seras threw him to the ground. An arm appeared from her chest. A silver filling was between the fingers. The Captain transformed back to his human form. A dripping hole was in his chest. Seras leapt away from him, panting. He looked at his wound, then Seras. He chuckled, then laughed.

_There... now he's dead... Seras, you did wonderfully..._

"Oi! Oi! What a mess!" Shizumo said. Seras gasped. The Captain stopped laughing for one moment, glared at Shizumo, then laughed again.

"Gez... the last one of his kind seems to enjoy death..." Shizumo muttered.

_Dogman... you seem so happy that death has met you at last..._

_Oh yes! I know that I can die now! Hahahaaa!! I will see you in hell!! Vampire!!_

He bursted into flames. Seras fell to the ground and panted for air.

"Gez... you're beaten up... so... how's your arm?" She taunted. Shizumo plucked Seras from the ground and supported her.

"Man, you weigh a lot. And here I thought you losing an arm would make you weigh less. Tch... I was wrong..." Black mist engulfed them. They appeared next to Integra.

"Hurry up and try to regain your strength. From here on out, you will be watching."

"Yes... Shizumo... I realize now why you brought me up here... while you were gone..." Integra pointed to a billowing black ship on the horizen.

"Alucard appeared..." Shizumo smirked.

"Right on time... Seras... seeing as how you have a new power... I want you to watch what your old master Alucard does with his. They should be exactly the same. So you'll learn from it. Watch closely... It'll be so fun! Oh!! I can't wait for it!!" Shizumo summoned a seat from her own power. Her pets had disappeared. Integra growled.

"Shizumo, none of the events that have happened worry you at all... why are you so happy?" Integra asked.

"Because games are fun! Relax! It'll be fine!"

"Game? Shizumo... what do you mean game?" Seras asked.

"Hehe... just watch... wait til Walter comes out... haha!" Shizumo crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Let's just relaxed... the Catholics are making a show of their own as well! That idiot Maxwell is so stupid. He thinks that the Catholic church should rule the world! Oh what dumbasses! I never thought it'd turn out so fun..."


	23. Finale

Chapter 23

Shizumo kept a grin across her face. Seras kept her expression at neutral. Integra knew she wasn't able to do anything. She merely kept her eyes on the horizen, watching for Alucard. Things were going so well. Her plan had been laid out perfectly. Things were going smoothly. The city was up in flames, smoke covered the night sky. Black swirls of energy appeared on the horizen.

"Alucard... has arrived on land..." Shizumo said. Almost immediatly, there was a call for release. Integra sighed.

"That idiot... he's going to wreck the town..." Shizumo watched as the head zeppelin lowered towards the city and let out a few ropes. She could smell the Major's foul scent. She grinned.

"Now Alucard... will have a talk with the one in charge... Let's see how the Nazis hold up in this..." There was a noise from behind them. Shizumo quickly turned her head. A few bloodied bodies dragged themselves towards her. She stood up. She glared at them. Seras recognized one of them, a tattooed arm outreached gave it away. Shizumo snickered.

"They will never learn... once you're dead... you stay... dead!" She snapped. She pushed Seras behind her.

"Integra, I suggest you move with Seras... some corpses won't learn a thing..." She said.

"How... how are they still... alive?!" Seras whispered.

"Heh... who fucking knows..."

_God damn these assholes... I thought the Captain for sure died... I didn't think he'd still be up a running... Zorin is a such a bitch... maybe it's the damn devil playing tricks on me._

"But I know I won't go easy..." She grabbed the Captain's bloodied body. She then grabbed Zorin's.

"Alright assholes! Time to show you the power of Alucard's master!!" She yelled. The Captain began to turn into his wolf form. Shizumo slammed him against the ground and threw Zorin over the side of the building. She took out her sword and licked the blade.

"Silver... tasty!!" She yelled, slicing through the Captain's neck. She leapt off the side of the building after Zorin. She was greeted by a sea of ghouls and vampires. She dove through them, finding Zorin and stabbing her through. Ghouls grabbed at her, trying to eat her. Vampires ran towards her, hoping to shed more blood. She cut Zorin's head off and threw it at the crowd of ghouls. She drobbed Zorin's body and grinned.

"Alrigth ya dead bastards! You want to eat?! Come and get me!" She held her arms out.

"Release... levels 4, 3, and 2... that's all I'll need..." She licked her lips. Her body expanded, black tentecles of energy lashed out into the street. There was an explosion. Shizumo's black energy covered the entire street. Seras and Integra stared in awe at it. A huge blood red eye opened to stare at them. Screams were heard from the corpses that were shielded by the power. A large column pushed up against the power. It grew and grew until it was at Seras and Integras eye level. A head formed, arms, two hands and an evil smile. Shizumo's hair blew in the wind, fluttering like black fire. She laughed, eyes sprouting all over her body.

"_Oh yes... this is indeed fun... Haha!! I can't wait for the fireworks!!"_ She looked over towards were Alucard was, the black energy had quickly increased. Walter and the Major were now in front of Alucard.

"Shizumo... take us closer..." Integra said.

"Yes... m'lady..." Shizumo draped them in a veil of her black energy. They transported to a closer building. What they saw was a web of wires and Alucard standing over a young Walter's body. The Major was already dead.

"So... what you said was true then, Shizumo..." Integra muttered.

"Eh?" Shizumo said, smiling.

"Walter did betray us..."

"He was brainwashed! Don't degrade him! They made a deal with him a long time ago... he merely wanted to be young. That's all! They just brainwashed him so they would be able to make him a vampire slave... such weakness..." While they were talking, Anderson had shown up. His face was covered in rage.

"Huh... looks like Anderson will have one final fight before he dies..." Integra watched Anderson near Alucard.

"Oh god no... if those two fight, it'll be the end of England..." She said.

"What is Alucard doing?" Seras asked. His hat had disappeared, he spread his arms out, letting his coat spread behind him. His energy spread through the streets, red eyes appearing everywhere. Anderson unwrapped something from his pocket. Integra gasped.

"No... it... it can't be... a nail... from the cross of Jesus christ?! Oh dear god! This will destroy the country!" Shizumo felt a sting in her neck.

"A nail, eh? Well then..." She lightly touched her neck.

"If that's the case..." She turned away from the commotion.

"You two have fun here... I'm afraid I can't stay..."

"What? Shizumo! Where are you going?" Seras asked.

"Seras... don't ask where I'm going... just watch what your old master does... this is the full potential of a vampire... You should aim for the level Alucard is at... it will do you a lot of good. Believe me... aim for his position..." Shizumo faded into a black mist.

"What?" Seras whispered.

"Oh god... Seras! We need to get farther away from here!" Seras nodded and picked Integra up, leaping to another building.

* * *

Shizumo approached the temple with caution. The monks all glared at her with hatred, a few were afraid. She ignored them and kept climbing the steps.

_"Whenever a daughter of the night comes... we know it is the end of our lives..." _A monk growled. Vietnamese. Shizumo was fimiliar with them quite well. This was the only temple in the world that was dared to be built on evil ground. It was the only place she could travel back and forth through Hell without conducting an extensive ritual. She entered the large archway and sat down in front of a large statue. The monks immediatly began to shut her in, hoping to ensnare her in their holy artifacts. She knew better. Most of the teachings they knew were false and only helped demons or damned spirits travel to Hell; their home. Shizumo closed her eyes. In a second, she reopened them. Blazing fire was around her. Dangerous cliffs encircled her. She smirked.

"Oi... John... what's with the violent appearance? Where's the nice stuff?" She said.

_"Kukuku... you can always see through my illusions..." _The firey fields turned into long grass and forests. The cliffs transformed into the walls of a beautiful mansion. John appeared before her. His long black hair blew behind him, he was wearing a white robe with dark cuffs. He grinned and motioned for her to stand.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"I'm visiting. Can't I see home sweet home before running around the world to escape those elder bastards who will try to make us perform incest to keep the bloodline pure?" He laughed.

"Ok ok... I see your point..." He lightly petted her cheek.

"Ahh... you've grown so much since... well since I last saw you. I'm not talking about the year ago meeting of course... before that... you've grown so much..." He turned away from her and stared out at the trees.

"Once you get down here... I'm sure you will not ever see this beautiful home again..." He said. She nodded.

"Just fire... fire... stone of course. Oh and fire. I forgot about that."

"Yes. You will also have to train the chosen souls that are here. They are quite stubborn. They hardly listen to me. For some reason, a majority of them are female," he said with a dark look.

"Oh well then I should charm them just fine!" Shizumo teased. John sighed.

"Actually... the elders are acting... a little strange..."

"Hm?"

"They want to turn you into a... dare I say it... a teacher for the rest of your life." Shizumo growled, a dark look over her face. Her eyes flared in rage.

"The rest of my life? No... no no no... I don't think. I do believe... that I disagree with that... If they weren't so well hidden and respected... I would kill them with my bear hands..." She hissed. John chuckled.

"I know... that's basically what I said to them. I knew you'd react like that. But they wouldn't listen to me. Why would they? Tch... They think they know more about you than your own father... oh well... old people are so hard to convince nowadays..." He stared out at the sky. A breeze swepted across them. Shizumo shifted, a scent came acrossed her nose that she knew all too well.

"Alucard...?" John murmured. Shizumo tensed a bit.

"What about him?"

"He's fighting quite well... why aren't you watching him?" He asked.

"Because... those idiotic Catholics have gone and brought out a nail of Jesus christ."

"A nail? Is that why you're down ehre? Oh please... what's the deal with you Shizumo? Is only having a few lives left in your body really effecting you that much? I thought a nail from the cross would just make you sneeze."

"That's the problem... the Catholics having been blessing that thing like there's no tomorrow. Ever since they brought Jesus from the cross... blessings have been put on it 24/7. Now, my resistance to those types of things is as low as... a god damn newborn..." She said. She crossed her arms and bit down on her palm.

"It pisses me off so much...!" She hissed. John lightly took her hand and pulled it away from her mouth, blood slidding down her wrist.

"Don't do that to yourself... if you bleed to death you won't live, you know that, right?" He said. Shizumo spat blood to the ground.

"I don't care anymore... I just need to see this game played out... if the stupid Major has it planned out like I predicted... you will be recieveing Alucard for a short period of time. He'll be taught some manners, of course... and you'll get the heir the elders are looking for." John was surprised a bit.

"Heir? What are you talking about?" He asked, smirking. Shizumo snickered.

"While I was training him here... I had him make a blood pact... I had done some research on his soul and in fact found that your great grandfather decided to spend some time with a vampire woman... thus, Alucard was born in Hell when she died. He has the blood. And since I had taken him under my wing, created him to be a successful vampire... he has the right to take over." John laughed.

"True! I see what you did there! But there is one problem... He is under a human master... how are you going to fix that?"

"When I return to Hell, when my time is up... I will reign." John made a confused look.

"No... you reign when I die..." She grinned.

"Sure... when you die... I reign..." She said. He stared at her, cautious now.

"When I reign, I'm certain Integra will have died from age. Alucard will be alone... I will drag him down here... by force if nessecary and make him perform the ritual that will enter him into the family... He will be declared as my son. How about that?" John smirked.

"Such intelligence... I expect nothing less... will the elders accept?"

"They will have no choice. I made it as obvious as possible. A baby could understand it. Boy... declaring Alucard as my son will certainly piss him off..." She snickered.

"Yes..." John took in a long breath of air.

"Your student is about to... be sent... a cat demon... he's baring a sharp weapon and holding it to his neck."

"Then I'd best be going. This is the end of the game..." Shizumo grinned. John waved goodbye as Shizumo faded away. She opened her eyes, staring at the statue in front of her. She smirked and let out a cruel laugh, fading into the darkness.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing!?" Integra yelled. The cat cut his head off and let his corpse and blood flow into Alucard's river of blood and souls. Alucard was standing over Anderson, laughing in victory. His appearance had changed dramatically. He wore medival armor, an undead army behind him. His own energy had enguled London. A large, bloody red eye covered the moon. In a second, his laughing stopped. He clutched his chest.

"What's happening to him?!" Seras said. Shizumo sighed.

"He's being overrun by memories... you do realize what the hell that cat thing is, don't you?" Integra and Seras gasped in surprise.

"What?"

"That cat thing... he's everywhere, but nowhere. He's everything, but nothing. He's everyone, but no one. He has invaded Alucard's mind with many memories. When Alucard usually takes a life, he just takes the energy and blood, adding it to his own. The mind is left to be lost. The cat demon... he cut his head off and sacrifice himself into that river. That's pretty much like Alucard's nervous system. The memories are confusing him. The memories are fighting for dominance. Now... Alucard will have to fight against them to get him dominance back... Tch... I'm going to talk to him for a moment..." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Alucard.

"Hello, Student." Alucard growled.

"This is your doing!! You made that cat-!"

"Nope... But I did plan this..." She smiled.

"What?!"

"While you're fighting those little people... you're going to be coming with me to Hell. Just so you will have an easier time regaining dominance of your body..." He let out a growl of pain.

"Don't worry... everything... will be... fine..." Shizumo raised her arms into the air. Her own energy was released, it spread out over Alucard's rivers and pulled them in quickly. Integra and Seras watched in awe.

"Say bye, Alucard... you won't be seeing earth for another decade or so... maybe longer..." They were engulfed in a ball of black energy. It grew smaller, and smaller until it disappeared. The large red eye was replaced with a yellow one.

**"Remember to never mess around with spirits or souls of Hell. Hellsing will be living on just fine with Seras. Integra... you will not see Alucard for a few decades. I wish you good luck... try not to die..." **Shizumo's voice rang out. The eye closed, the moonlight returned. Integra stared at the moon. Seras glanced around. London was in flames, still in chaos. The aftermath was enormous. Seras heard soldiers pouring into the streets. They were Hellsing's.

"Sir Integra Hellsing!" Integra snapped to reality and looked down over the building. The general was standing on top of a tank.

"Yes??"

"Thank god we found you! Is Seras there? Alucard? Shizumo?" Integra smiled a bit.

"Alucard is nowhere to be found. Neither is Shizumo. Seras is here with me." Seras gulped. A shudder went down her spine. The energy flowing out of her severed arm hadn't stopped.

"I hope... Alucard is alright..."

"He is a natural vampire, Seras... he'll be fine... He's just... like Shizumo said, finding his identity in the mass of identities he has absorbed," Integra said.

* * *

Shizumo petted Alucard's cheek. Alucard viciously growled at her.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

"Tch... just restraining you so those little insignificant souls don't overrun you." She pointed to the squirming hands coming from Alucard's torso.

"The hell is going on here?!"

"When that cat demon cut off his head, all his memories and identities became you. Now your body is fighting it... same with the souls... Hehe!" Shizumo turned on her heel and sat down on a stump. Alucard looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Hell."

"This seems too nice to be Hell..." He growled. Shizumo grinned.

"That's because this is the palace, dumbass..."

"Palace? What's this about?!" He yelled. She stood up and bowed to her father. Alucard's eyes narrowed.

"You..." John smiled.

"Hello future grandson..."

"Grandson?!" Alucard snapped. Shizumo wagged her finger.

"Shall I explain?" John nodded.

"You have blood of the royal line. Aka- you are related to me and my father. I don't want to be forced to have sex with my father, so, you are being 'adopted' into the family... Once I feel like I don't want to reign as ruler of Hell, after father..." John smiled. "You will take the title. Of course when that time comes, you have to live in Hell." Alucard growled.

"Now why the hell would I do that?!"

"Because... I'm making it easier for you to regain your body. If you agree, I'll take off thirty waiting years to regain your body. No problem. I can do it, Alucard..." Shizumo said, running a finger over the squirming hands on Alucard's torso. He growled.

"God damn you Shizumo..."

"Haha! That's a laugh!" John snickered. Alucard glared at him.

"Now don't glare at me... I'm the one who's supporting this. I actually supported just giving you your body back immediately... It's her decision, not mine." She lightly took Alucard's chin between her fingers.

"Wellllll? What do you say?"

"Fine..." Alucard growled. Shizumo grinned.

"You hear that?! He agreed!" She yelled, turning away from Alucard. Five old demons were standing on a puff of smoke.

"Yes yes... Shizumo..."

"We heard."

"We cannot disagree with it any longer..." They disappeared. A bat floated about Alucard head.

"What the hell is this!?"

"Oh don't worry... it'll only hurt for a moment..." Shizumo said, a sly smirk on her face. Alucard felt a burning pain on his forehead. He yelled in pain.

"What the fuck is this?!!!" He screamed. The bat disappeared. A large brand of an eye was on his forehead. Shizumo kissed it and petted Alucard's cheek.

"There... all done!" She chuckled.

"What... what happened?! What did you do?" He growled.

"I've turned you into my son. Adopted... son... now you are in line of the throne, after me..." She grinned. Alucard panted.

"You bitch..."

"Yes! But this bitch is going to release thirty years of waiting from your regeneration period..." She said. She lightly kissed Alucard. He pulled his head away. Shizumo grabbed his face to keep him put. He felt something leave his body. Shizumo pulled away, a black tail hanging from her mouth. She grinned and slurped it up.

"There... thirty years! No problem there!" She smirked. She turned on her heel and left.

"Wait!! What now?!" Alucard yelled.

"You just wait there for twenty years... I'll be escaping my little duedate of coming down here... and I'll be travelling the world..." She hissed.

"Your lovely Integra Hellsing will sorely miss you. I hope you two have a fun reunion... ta ta!" She disappeared.

Alucard was the last one to ever see her again. Shizumo was outrunning the devil once more.


End file.
